


I Think I Let You In

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Additional Pairings in the Notes, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, And Now For Something Completely Different, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bottom Rey, Breathplay, Clubbing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Complete, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explaining Kink to a Partner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Femdom, Femslash Ch. 25, Fighting Kink, Fingering, Gags, Genderswap, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hatesex, Height Differences, Improper Use of a Light Saber, Inspired By Tumblr, Interrogation, Interrupted In The Middle of Sex, Leather Kink, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Out of character clothing, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sneaking Around, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Swearing, That's Not How The Force Works!, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Top Rey, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, Workplace Sex, matt the technician, roleplaying, virgin!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChasingRiverSong's 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge for Rey/Kylo Ren because . . . why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 26. Sex In An Inappropriate Place

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've got a million things on my plate, but this ship won't let me go, and when I have feels and what not to deal with about a ship, I write porn about it. So, I present to you the 30 day challenge a la Reylo!  
> Thanks for reading! Each chapter will come with its own set of tags and warnings, if they're necessary. Title comes from the song My House by PVRIS, which is such a Reylo song it's not even funny.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter takes place after my previous fic We're Gonna Be Legends, and while you don't have to know the fic to get the gist of the story, it is helpful for backstory. <3

This was wrong. So fucking beyond wrong, and that was why Kylo’s blood pounded hard in his veins and in his ears, nearly muffling out the click of his belt as Rey’s deft fingers undid it and slid his black trousers to the ground after unzipping them. He didn’t bother stepping out of them, knowing he’d need to be able to pull them back up at a moment's notice. She’d been smart enough to wear a skirt, and it hit him hard as she pushed him back onto the floor just behind his desk that she’d planned this. She, who’d turned him down in this very room not a week ago, who’d not worn panties and was nearly sopping wet as she slid her cunt along his dick before sinking down onto him. He groaned in shock at the realization, his dark eyes meeting her hooded bright ones, her lips a slash of excitement, parting to pant his name as she quickened her pace. “God, Kylo--ah, fuck.” The color was high in her cheeks as she stared down at him, excitement and desire making a red riot of her skin. The class he’d taught--her Poli Sci 100 class--had let out only a couple minutes ago, so they had a scant twenty give or take until the janitors got to clean this room. 

He hated that it got him so hot thinking about fucking one of his students somewhere so taboo, where he’d get fired and probably sued if anyone found them, yet there they were: Rey sliding up and down his cock, his hands palming her breasts through the unbuttoned top of her blouse. She leaned back to balance herself on his knees, and the curve of her body took his breath away, as though her clenching down around him as she rocked her pelvis in a circular motion didn’t do it enough. He wanted to make this moment last, had half a thought about stealing her away one weekend and taking her half a dozen times in this very room, in his office where she could grip onto his bookshelves for dear life as he pounded into her, but the clock on the wall was watching and if they weren’t careful they’d find out first hand just how awful it would be for them to be discovered. 

He slid his hands down her body and gripped her tight by the hips, angling his body so that they twisted and rolled over. She hit the back of the floor with a soft ‘oof’ of surprise, followed by a guttural moan he felt from the tips of his fingers to his toes as he slid all the way within her in one fluid motion. It didn’t matter that hardly a week went by without them having gone at it at least a four to five times, more depending on her stress level with classes, she always felt so tight around him. A perfect fit, no one else could compare. He leaned over to bite the soft skin where her throat and collar met, delighting in the way that she shouted and how her hips lifted upwards. Her legs wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his ass in such a way that made his thrusts pick up speed. 

He wasn’t going to last very much longer, and he pulled away from the hickey he’d left on her throat (whoops. She’d told him not to before.) and stared, instead, into her glazed eyes. “Rey I want you to come for me. C’mon, do it.” 

“C-close, really close.” 

A good thing, he didn’t know how much longer they had, and he didn’t want to chance it. He picked up the pace, abdominal muscles burning just underneath the pleasure of having her tight heat around him, and he leaned in to kiss her. She was so small in his grip he almost forgot, but then, balanced just on his elbows, their lips brushing against one another as she repeated: “God, Kylo,  _ please _ \--so close. Please.” against his mouth over and over, he was struck by how she felt as though she were made for him. She felt perfect in his arms, a sensation he wasn’t used ot and one he wasn’t willing to give up, and he let that steel him to hold out on his own orgasm until she had hers. 

A greedy, selfish being he might have been, but the better he treated her, the less he’d have to worry about losing her. That alone was enough to push him to lean all his weight onto his left arm, while the right cupped her backside, tipping her hips in the perfect angle to afford the head of his cock to hit her g-spot. He’d gotten quite good at that, if he said so himself, and it took no time at all for her to come like that. She pulsed beneath him, hands tangled up in his hair as she held on for dear life. It was all he could do to keep her going, fucking her through the aftershocks as her voice gave out and her body relaxed, curling up into his embrace. He came with a great, shuddering gasp, filling her to the hilt and keeping himself there as long as he could. It didn’t matter that his knees burned or that his lungs felt as though he’d never take a full breath again for as long as he lived; she was warm and solid around him, he had the taste of her on his lips, and she was leaving a small pattern of kisses like star constellations on his throat. 

They broke apart just as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, his heart dropping into his gut as he pulled out of her and stood, shoving his cock back into his trousers and zipping them up. Rey was on her feet and sitting in one of the chairs nearest his desk, her backpack having been left there, and had a notebook and pen out in record time. He’d just finished tucking the button up shirt back into his pants and sat atop his desk, eyes scanning where they’d just been fucking down in a desperate attempt to make sure nothing was out of order (it wasn’t, thank God) when the door opened. He let out a slow breath as he looked over at the janitor, who froze in the doorway. 

“Oh. Sorry, didn’t realize--sorry.” The man stumbled over his words. The glare that Kylo was sending his way didn’t help in the slightest, this Kylo knew, exploited. Snoke had told him at least a dozen times to gain control over his anger issues after the last time he’d wrecked his classroom, but his reputation stood. Either way it got the man out of the room in record time, and Kylo waited until he heard him disappear to a different room before breathing freely. 

Rey was fighting back a laugh, biting down so hard on her bottom lip he was amazed it didn’t bleed. Still, he joined her until his sides ached and he felt like he’d never stop. 

“You ought to figure out an alarm system or something to better warn us when they’re on their way,” she teased him, throwing her things back in her bag and standing just in front of him. Sometimes she was damn difficult to read, and he wasn’t so sure if she was kidding or not. 

“Do you plan on fucking in this room again?” he asked, brow arched. 

She simply grinned up at him, moving to slot herself between his legs. “You don’t?” 

His breath caught. She had a point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	2. 16. Leather/Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any discrepancies about the universe, I know next to nothing about the Star Wars canon other than what I've seen in the first six (which I saw a decade ago) and this movie. Sorry.  
> That being said, thanks for reading! This chapter features an established relationship between Kylo and Rey, following the movie so there are spoilers, of course.

Patience wasn’t one of Kylo Ren’s greatest strengths, this she knew from experience. It wasn’t something she’d come to expect from him, but thankfully Rey had had more than enough experience waiting for people. Waiting, now, for him to find her once again, to follow the trail that their connection had left behind. She could feel his cautious probing of the small apartment she’d holed up in, and she couldn’t help but smile as she felt him striding closer in a mix of anticipation and excitement. He’d learned from their interspersed fighting that she was not someone to be underestimated, and a bubble of pride welled up deep in the pit of her stomach. 

The anticipation curled in her toes, sweet enough to make her teeth ache and her lips curl upwards when he finally got close enough that he felt comfortable to take his mask off. He dropped it to the ground with a heavy thud, and her eyes roved up over the scar she’d left. A souvenir to make sure he never forgot her, as if her tugging on the other end of their Force connection wasn’t enough. 

“Like what you see?” he asked, voice dry and his hands resting at his side. She could see the handle of his lightsaber attached to his side, the hilt well worn and scratched, each chip in the pain a story and lesson she wanted to hear about. Another time, though. 

“It suits you.” she said, leaning backwards on the mattress so she could balance on her hands. “Took you long enough to find me this time.” 

“You always pick the worst places, it’s not my fault I have better taste.” His gaze was cool as he regarded her and she could feel his mind pressing against hers, trying to find what it was she was hiding, but truthfully? She had nothing to hide from him. Not that he could get at, at least. When he exhausted himself doing that she watched his shoulders slump forward with surprise and curiosity, felt his wonder at what it was she was going to do next. 

“What is it you want this time?” he asked as the door shut behind him, the lock clicking. The tension ratcheted through his spine once more, but she just smiled. 

“Would’ve thought even you could put two and two together, Ren.” 

He shivered at the name, and she watched as his eyes grew hooded, his tongue wetting his bottom lip. Something between them shifted as it did every time since they’d started, the games coming to an end as his gaze became heated now that he looked at her. She was relieved she didn’t have to spell it out any further. The bed creaked as she pushed herself up and off of it, her footsteps soft as she took the three steps it took to press her warm body up against his, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. He moved against her only when he felt the heat of her body against his, and it was as though a different man had seeped into the body of Kylo Ren. He groaned to feel her thin lips against his, and his left arm came out to wrap around her waist with a decisive strength that meant he was trying to explain to himself that she was, actually, there with him. The air pulsed with their combined heartbeats, and she gasped to feel him slip his knee in between her legs, his thigh pressed up against where she needed him. Heat flooded her body and she felt her cheeks redden as she slid her fingers into his tangled hair, raking her dull nails against his skull until he trembled beneath her. When they pulled apart it was only for lack of air, and Rey was beyond pleased to see that his eyes were glassy as he stared down at her. Wordless, there was a familiar flurry of movement as they stripped, eager to press bare skin to skin, to feel the flush of his chest against hers, but when Kylo moved to remove his gloves Rey shook her head.

“Keep them on this time.” Her voice was hoarse, broken, as she took him by the wrist and pressed the leather of his gloves against her soaked sex. The smooth sensation of the fabric drew a whimper from her throat as he circled his forefinger around her clit, and her knees very nearly went weak. There was the faintest of presses on her mind, Kylo trying to feel what it was she did, what he did to her, and she let him in, grinning like a fool when he gasped and his hips canted against hers. Pressure built in the base of her spine as he pushed back the hood of her clit and pressed just hard enough to make her see stars, just enough to bring the beginnings of pain into focus, before he let up and instead slid two fingers with ease into her. He pumped them slowly, the cool leather heating up as he worked it further into her body, and the heel of his glove rubbed up against her clit this time. His other hand held her upright, wrapped around her upper torso, cool fingers tracing maps and star patterns across the tanned expanse of her skin. 

“You feel--so good--.” he gasped, mouthing at her exposed collar. 

She bucked her hips, back arching so that her breasts dragged across his smooth chest, desperate for more friction, for more of the ache that had set in between her temples and was working its mayhem on her body. As his fingers began to pump faster she noticed the well-used, worn texture of the heel of his glove, and the extra roughness sparked her vision until tears welled in her eyes. She pressed herself to the balls of her feet, propped up by sheer willpower and his arm as he built her up. Her breath was warm as she kissed him hard again, gasping and keening into his mouth. His movements grew hurried, frenzied, and the connection between them intensified with it, feeding off of the pleasure. Her nails sought purchase on his biceps, digging into the muscles there, and drawing blood as he curled his fingers once, twice, and then she seized up around him. Her mouth opened in a wordless cry and his body convulsed beneath her, the sensation and sheer pleasure spreading between the two until it filled them both to the brim. 

Kylo kept the motion, though by now Rey could feel the ache in his wrist by the angle, and his eyes were glazed when she looked up at him. Her lips found his, and she bit down, hard, on his bottom lip. “Going for round two?”

“If you think you can handle it.” 

She pursed her lips and reached down to grab his wrist, pulling it up so that she could slide his two, slick coated fingers into her mouth. The taste of leather, mingled with her own come, made him shiver as he surged forward to catch her lips with his. He backed her up to the bed she’d been on when he first came in, and pushed her back onto it. At least he had enough common sense to ensure they were both comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	3. 30. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by the incredible fic [Forms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5454443) by Trebia, which is so freaking fantastic that everyone should go read it. Seriously, so great. Chs 5 and 7 particularly led me to write this, but the whole thing is amazing.  
> That being said: enjoy! Thanks for all the great feedback and for reading!

She wasn’t supposed to be indulging in the connection mistakenly forged between herself and Kylo Ren. Master Luke had explained how dangerous it could be, that the potential alone was not to be taken lightly, let alone prodded at when she was feeling particularly feisty. What was worse, she knew he was absolutely right, that she had no business poking her nose into something she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. She ought to have quit after he’d caught her the first week. 

But Master Luke was off planet, and there was only so much meditating and running through forms a girl could take. Jedi in training though she might be, she was still human. Human, and horny. 

She at least waited until the evening, until she’d finished her training for the day, to slowly ease her aching body onto her makeshift bed. She shimmied out of her pants as she began to explore that odd pressing sensation on the edge of her conscience, the one that never went away no matter how she and Luke tried. It was the source of pain, frustration, rage, and oftentimes sorrow, and though she could never pinpoint just what it was that had set him off there was no mistaking that every emotion was his. Now he was quiet, if only slightly irritated, his nerves being grated by something she couldn’t see or partake in, yet when she worked to open that connection he let her in. She felt curiosity coming from his end course through her veins, and his heart sped up as she made herself comfortable. 

She couldn’t quite get a grasp on just where he was, the connection still taking its sweet time unfolding, but his surprise quickly gave way to the beginnings of paranoia. Whatever he was doing, wherever he was, it must’ve been relatively important.

‘Thought you said last time was the last time.’ He was trying for nonchalance, and she grinned in spite of herself at the familiarity of his snark, taking her time wriggling out from underneath her sweater and the bindings that supported her breasts. The cold air made her nipples harden, and she felt his breath catch in his throat as she let out the quietest of moans. 

‘What are you doing?’

‘Ren, even you should be able to figure that one out.’ She dragged the fingertips of her left hand across her breasts and squeezed, massaging the soft tissue with familiar fingers, and felt his hand tighten around the armrest of his seat. 

‘I’m in a meeting.’ 

She grinned. Ah, so that was what he hadn’t wanted her to see or hear. No matter. If she could distract him from whatever was being discussed it might still put them at a disadvantage, and the thought amused her endlessly that he had to pretend to be stoic and listening while she played with herself. She might as well give him something to look at or preoccupy himself with. Slowly, she eased open the connection further on her end, showing him the world as she saw it, which involved staring out at the flat planes of her abdomen, the swell of her breasts and hips, and the flush that was currently making its way up her chest as her blood sang. She felt him shudder as she pinched her nipples, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger enough to get her to moan. Her cunt throbbed for want of attention. She felt the same desire flood through Ren, an endless feedback loop of lust and craving. It was a damn wonder they got anything done between the two of them. She felt his resolve stiffen. 

‘Can’t you give me an hour before you go on?’

She pretended to think about it as her right hand slid down her torso, the anticipation building in her gut. ‘Is your mask on?' 

‘Yes.’ He hissed quietly as she circled her clit with her thumb, then sank two fingers to the knuckle in her slit, her arousal easing the way. 

‘Then sit back and enjoy the show. I don’t know what you’re complaining about.’ 

She heard his choked breath of surprise as she started to pump her fingers deep into her, her back arching and lips falling open to moan. It’d been a long time since she’d had any serious alone time, when she hadn’t had to worry about being interrupted or found out, and the freedom was an enormous weight off her chest to say the least. She didn’t have to worry about controlling her volume on a deserted island, and if anything it made it all the better for the situation as she felt Ren’s breathing begin to grow laborious. Just as he felt the pleasure spiking its way through her body, she could feel his arousal becoming more and more of a problem. She stifled a giggle. ‘Better sit up real close to the table, Kylo. I don’t imagine those robes you wear leave much to the imagination.’ 

‘You’re awful. And you call me the monster.’ 

She rolled her eyes. Oh, please. ‘Do you want me to stop?’ she asked, pressing a third finger into her and whimpering for how full she felt. The thumb on her clit pressed down, and the pressure brought stars to dance in front of her eyes. 

‘No.’ 

The answer was instantaneous and she swallowed a laugh. Mocking him would get her nowhere good, so she switched tactics. ‘Hell, Kylo, I wish you were here.’ She spread her fingers, knowing he could feel how good and full it made her feel, how when she dug her fingers in just the right way it added the perfect bite of painful pleasure that had her toes curling. ‘You could teach me what it’s like to feel this good all the time, couldn’t you? Show me how to better my technique, how to really make use of my abilities?’ She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from grinning as she felt his gaze drift over her prone body, fixating on where her fingers eased into her slit. He’d feel it if he thought she was teasing him, but the shaky breath that came close to her ear was enough to nearly startle her out of the moment. She swore she could feel his hands ghosting over her, and she moaned as she felt just what it was he’d like to do to her. 

‘Yes, fuck--yes, Rey.’ His voice was broken, and with it his guard dropped ever-so slightly as well. As sneakily as she could manage with her hand still furiously pumping into her, she tried to take a peek at the room around him. He’d grabbed fast to the edge of his seat, fingertips digging into the wood hard enough to crack it, sitting up at the table as she’d recommended so that it looked as though he was perturbed with whatever it was they were saying. The others sitting around him took that as a bad sign, shooting apprehensive looks to one another, all save a ginger-haired man who just looked irritated. Like Kylo’s interest had personally offended him. 

She pulled her way out of the situation just as she caught a glimpse of the conversation turning towards “trash compacting reports” and kept from laughing. ‘That’s what I’m keeping you from paying attention to?’ 

‘You’re right. You’re a blessing in disguise.  _ Fuck _ .’ 

She’d slid her thumb around her clit once more and added a hint of more pressure to it, jolting her hips off the bed with the pleasure. She was sure his had made the same motion, and regretted pulling out of his mind for not being able to see just how he played it off. 

‘You know, if you’d just tell me where you are--.’ 

‘Don’t ruin this,’ she growled out, her panting coming in short, labored bursts now, wrist aching from the sensation. She needed something extra, something to push her over the edge, and grinned. ‘Tell me what you’d do to me if you were right here. Make me feel it.’ 

He swore again, and the word came out with three more syllables than normal as she felt a wash of lust spike her blood further. ‘I’d kiss the ever living hell out of you, drag my fingers through your hair and hold you fast to your bed as my cock sank into you, filling you up. I’d wrap your legs around my hips and hold them there as I fucked you, or else bend them over my shoulders so you could feel just how deep I was.  _ Please  _ tell me where you are.’ It was getting to be as unbearable for him as it was for her, and him begging for the information didn’t go amiss by her. 

If anything, it sparked the beginning to her orgasm, cutting off any other answer she might’ve had as her back bowed and her spare hand fisted in the sheets. Her whole body trembled with the convulsions, and on his end she felt him spill in his trousers as well. She doubted he knew how to use the Force to get rid of a stain like that. She was grinning from ear to ear as she languished on the bed, humming as she slid one come-soaked finger at a time into her mouth, cleaning them thoroughly and wondering if he could taste her as acutely as she could. 

‘You’re killing me, you know that?’ 

‘Don’t be so dramatic.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘You telling me you didn’t enjoy it?’ 

‘You can feel that I did.’ 

‘So when you get back up to your room why don’t you return the favor?’ She grinned as the idea took. She had a few days until Luke came back, anyway. Might as well make the most of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	4. 27. Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of Finn/Poe in it, though it's not a whole lot. Just a heads up if that's a NOTP for you, or a bonus if you love them as I do!

Rey was not one to lose bets. She made them, and won them, but no way in hell did she lose them. No way in hell. It shouldn’t have surprised her that when Kylo had proposed, with a shit eating grin stretched across his face, that they take the newest toy he’d bought her, she had a nasty feeling that he knew she’d accept without even having to wait for her response. All she had to do was make it the whole evening without asking for a reprieve, which sounded easy enough. That only made her wonder what in the hell he had up his sleeve. 

“What’ll I get if I win?” she asked, an eyebrow arching, staring up at him as he started offered her up the vibrator straight from the charger. He must’ve come up with the idea yesterday, and again the fact that he seemed to know that she’d say yes to it made her stomach flop. 

“What do you want?” His nostrils flared as he watched her sit down on their bed and reach into the drawer just near their bed. She pulled out the half-empty bottle of warming oil and slicked up the thinner curve of the small, slate colored device and slid it with ease inside her. He let out a slow, shaky breath that had her biting back a smile of her own. 

“Dunno. How about . . . dinner with your mother, every Sunday, for the rest of the month?” She loved Leia, had always gotten on famously with the woman, but Kylo’s eyes snapped upwards to hers. His excited grin from before dimmed. 

“You’re a terrible woman, bringing up my mother while you’re wearing that.” 

She hadn’t even seen the controller in his hands, but it whirred to life and made her gasp out of surprise. 

“She’ll forgive me,” Rey assured him when she’d managed to swallow down a moan. “If it gets you to come around more often.” 

He snorted, eyes dark as he leaned down. The kiss he pressed to her lips was filthy, teeth sharp as they bit her bottom lip, Kylo invading every stretch of her mouth before he sucked on her tongue hard enough to cause her to shiver. His breath was hot as hellfire against her skin, and combined with the vibrations that had gone from a slow, dizzy dance to a furious speed it was enough to make her head spin. 

He pulled away from her long before she was ready for him to. She pouted. 

“If I win, we go to my mother’s to eat, and you wear that the whole time. Every time.” 

Her blood chilled at the thought while her cheeks burned bright. Oh, seriously? “Dick move,” she muttered as she stood, and the vibrator lowered to a steady thrum between her legs. It wasn’t just that it stimulated her clit, though that was its major purpose, but the hook, so to speak, that helped keep it in place vibrated against her g-spot, making walking a difficult feat in itself. She could all but hear his smile as he spoke behind her. 

“You know we could just call this whole thing off and stay in?”

“Not on your life.” She gritted her teeth and pressed on, moving to get dressed. They’d already spent a good amount of time and the last thing she wanted was to be late for their double date. 

Her friend’s. Kylo still wasn’t all that keen on Poe and Finn, but he was being a good sport about it. She supposed this helped. A good thing she had a hell of a poker face. 

 

He didn’t turn it on the whole drive to the restaurant, though he couldn’t stop grinning whenever he looked over at her and caught sight of her hips rocking subconsciously, looking for more friction. “You doing alright?” he asked once they parked and he could look over at her fully. As if he hadn’t noticed the way her lips had parted, how her body had been tense the whole way through with anticipation. She bit the inside of her cheek as she glowered over at him. 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Oh don’t worry, soon you will be, too.” His grin screamed confidence as he got out to cut off the rest of their conversation. Rey rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to mutter “ass” before the vibrator hummed to life once more, the pulse slow and even. 

Ohhh. Fucker. 

She pressed her thighs together and in the privacy of the car let out a low whimper before hardening her nerves and stepping out of the car. She could do this. She’d opted to go for a skirt that hung just past her knees so that there wouldn’t be any sort of bulge (the package had promised that it was discreet enough to keep it from showing, but still she wanted to be careful) and now she was slightly regretting it, afraid that the noise might give her away if it got loud enough. She’d gotten used to it while walking around the apartment, at least, so when Kylo grinned knowingly and offered her his arm to help her walk she arched a brow and headed into the restaurant ahead of him instead. He retaliated by upping the intensity, each wave hitting her every half second. She swallowed thickly just outside the restaurant and opened the door for herself before he could, determined not to show a modicum of weakness to him. Still he walked close behind where she did, leaning over to press a kiss to just above her ear. 

“Remember: this can all be over soon as you just admit to me that you can’t handle it.” 

“Oh trust me,” she said as she looked over her shoulder at him, her voice far stronger than she thought it would be. “‘Handling’ anything you give me has never been a problem.” 

She watched with delight as his eyes brightened at the challenge, and she felt herself smirk. There was something about the rapport between them that got her going, and mixed with the vibration that hit her clit  _ just right  _ made her heart skip a beat or two. She turned her attention to where Poe and Finn were sitting, though, and pasted a smile on her face wide enough to hopefully keep them from guessing that Kylo was pleasuring her underneath her skirt. The vibration intensified when she came to hug Finn, then Poe, her fingers clenching in Poe’s jacket on Finn’s shoulders a little tighter than strictly necessary. 

Kylo had already taken a seat by the time the other three joined, his smile far more relaxed than usual whenever he was around them. Rey took a seat just beside them, careful not to look too obviously like she was fighting off a quickening heart or a heat that was spreading from where it’d centered in her groin. Kylo’s hand rubbed her back gently as they accepted water from the waitress, then perused the menu. Rey found that she could only half focus on what it was that Poe and Finn were saying, thinking that it was something about how they were planning on adopting a puppy from the local shelter now that they’d finally moved into an apartment that allowed pets. Kylo kept dragging his fingertips over the very base of her neck, teasing the short hairs there and bringing gooseflesh to the surface. She clenched down on the toy inside her, wishing that there was more to it to fill her up, something a little more satisfying than just the silicone pressing on her g-spot, but it would have to do. 

Her first orgasm hit her like a damn truck halfway through listening to Poe bring up the merits of a big dog. He didn’t mind the food or the hair getting everywhere in the slightest, as Finn kept bringing up. “They’re a walking space heater! And if I’m ever away for an evening you can just snuggle him!” 

Finn pulled a face. “Yeah. It’ll undoubtedly smell better than you do.” 

Poe punched his shoulder, though there wasn’t any real force behind it. Rey’s hand had clenched her knee, bruising her own skin through the fabric of her skirt as she shivered, violently. Kylo disguised a grin as he lowered the setting to the slowest, most docile of them, while Finn’s expression turned concerned. 

“Are you doing alright?” he asked. “Are you too cold? Want my jacket?” 

“My jacket,” Poe added with a snort. 

Rey smiled and shook her head, not able to even look anywhere near Kylo. “No, I’m fine. Just got a chill is all, nothing major. Why don’t you guys just go to the shelter without any expectations and just pick the one that speaks to you? Then you’ll both be happy.” 

Poe’s face went deadpan serious. “Rey, I doubt any of them can speak. C’mon. They haven’t been trained to, yet.” 

She’d have thrown her water at his face if she could’ve gotten away with it, but they all dissolved into snickers at his excuse at a joke. It wasn’t until they’d stopped, their food having come, that she realized that the vibrator had gone quiet. She snuck a look in Kylo’s direction but couldn’t decipher his expression. That didn’t sit well with her; no way was he going to call it quits and acquiesce to losing a bet. He was just as competitive as she was, so what was he going to do next? 

She didn’t have to wait too long. Just as the conversation got started back up again, this time Finn and Poe asking Rey how her new job was going working as an engineer, the vibrator blazed to life between her legs, hard enough that she choked on her first few words, hands gripping the armrests as she struggled to keep from moaning aloud. The silicone pressed against her clit was driving her absolutely insane, and her cheeks burned as she looked up at the other guys’ worried expressions. 

“Sorry--choked on my own spit in my excitement to answer.” Her voice wasn’t as strong as she’d have liked it, but they both bought it without probing any further. The vibrator took up a strange rhythm as she spoke, as though it chose to accentuate every other word of hers with an intensity that was nearly painful if she wasn’t ready for it. From the corner of her eye it looked as if Kylo was on his phone, and with mix of disbelief and shock at how bold he was being she realized he was editing the program as she was speaking. 

That. Ass. 

Her second orgasm made her words cut out as her body shivered once more, passing it off as another strange chill and this time accepting Finn’s jacket. It smelled like him, reassuring, warm, like laying out in the sun on a perfect summer’s day. She earned herself an excellent extra couple seconds of intense stimulation, and given how overly sensitive she was after having just came, she orgasmed again. 

Son of a bitch was gonna make it so she couldn’t walk. 

 

They didn’t stay long after they’d finished eating, and thankfully Poe and Finn were the ones to make the excuses for leaving to spare Rey the awkward task of coming up with an explanation why she was dragging Kylo away. He almost seemed put out about the whole ordeal, and she couldn’t wait to get home and take the damn thing out, to do unto him as he’d done to her. 

Really, she should’ve known it wasn’t going to be so easy. 

He kept the vibe on a low hum the whole ride home, Rey glowering at his self-satisfied smirk, but neither of them said anything, and the tension skyrocketed between them. When they did finally get to their apartment, and trek up the three flights of steps, she pinned him up against the wall as soon as the door shut. Her teeth ground together before she stood on her toes to kiss him hard. “You’re an ass,” she muttered against his lips, and he groaned in appreciation when her hands fisted in his shirt to hold him even closer to her. They stripped down on their way to their bedroom, the trail of clothing nothing new, really, but when Rey laid down she made to remove the still going vibrator from within her. God, how long did a charge  _ last  _ on this thing? 

Kylo’s hand covered hers and grinned. “You take that out, you forfeit. I said all day.” 

Her eyes widened. “Ass!” she hissed through her teeth as he followed her down to the bed, situating himself between her thighs so that the head of his cock teased her entrance. “Seriously?”

“Unless you want to have dinner with Leia wearing that thing, I’d suggest you leave it in.” 

He took himself in hand and pressed slowly into her, as though he had all day to fuck her, and with the added pressure of the vibrator being pressed even harder to her g-spot, Rey’s head spun. Her back arched as his mouth descended on her breasts, biting and along the underside, grinning up at her. She watched his hand take something from the bedside table, but didn’t have to see just what it was as the vibrator surpassed purgatory and hurtled on straight for hell. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, holding on for dear life as his hips tilted hers upwards and deepened the sensation. 

“Fuck--me--oh shit, SHIT!” she shouted, head digging into the pillow just behind her as she felt her next orgasm sneak up on her and hit her straight in the gut. She clenched around him, determined to take him with her, but he pulled out and removed the vibrator in order to put his mouth where his cock had bed, easing her through her orgasm with his lips and tongue, careful to avoid her overly sensitive clit. She keened and one of her hands found his hair, grinding her hips against his lips as long as she could stand. When it got to be too much she shied away from his touch, and scrambled over to take his cock between her lips, rolling her tongue over the head before taking him into her mouth. It was his turn for his back to bow, and his head fell backwards as her hand worked the base while her mouth added suction to the tip. He came in a matter of minutes, to her surprise, but she grinned up at him when she’d finished, watching him go boneless where he knelt. He leaned in to kiss her, cupping the back of her head with one of his hands, and she moaned into it. 

“Thought you said that wasn’t coming out of me until the end of the day,” she gasped as they broke apart for air. 

“Calling an audible.” He laughed. “You want it back in?” 

“Not yet, unless you’re looking to kill me.” 

He gave a one-shouldered shrug and a half smile that had her stomach flipping again. “Not yet.” 

She hit him with a pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vibrator in question is, in fact, the [We-Vibe 4 Plus](http://we-vibe.com/we-vibe-4-plus). Hope you enjoyed reading, thanks so much!
> 
> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	5. 21. Pain/Sensation Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, some utilization of Force Choking goes on in this fic, along with some D/s undertones, so if breath play or pain/sensation play is not a favorite of yours I'd skip over this update.  
> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments! They make my day every time I get one, I seriously can't stop grinning whenever my email pings that I have a new comment. You are all so amazing <3

It didn’t take much for her to figure out why it was Kylo looked forward to every fight, and when their traded blows began to deteriorate between the two of them in exchange for hard kisses and fingers wound tightly through his black hair, Rey never missed a single gasp he made. She'd caught on to as Starkiller Base had begun to crumble around them, how he'd hit himself where Chewie's blast had wounded him, but it became more and more apparent to her as they fought that it wasn't simply a technique to keep him in tune with the Dark side, but rather an attraction that ran far deeper. Something she could use, as it turned out. 

They’d found themselves in another forest this time, attracted to the same artifact that would help to power the Order’s newest weapon if they obtained it, and the fight had lasted long enough to bring sweat to Rey’s brow but little else. It was more exhilarating than anything, truth be told, but there were other ways to distract him while Poe and Finn tracked down the artifact. 

Rey tugged harder than strictly necessary when she found purchase on Kylo’s hair, and dug her fingers into the scars of old wounds, particularly the one in his side, feeling his cock shift and his breathing stutter as the pain lanced through his body. She had another trick up her sleeve, though, as she shoved him back up against the trunk of the nearest tree, her breath coming in short pants as she closed in on him. It was thicker than his body, giving him plenty of space, and as she pressed her form up against his she extended a hand up, squeezing her fingers together ever so slightly. She watched as his eyes went wide, and his fingers held onto her hips all the tighter. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked, voice ragged, tinted with fear even as his pupils--already blown--nearly swallowed up the brown of his eyes. 

“Just trust me, Kylo.”  Her lips twisted in a smile that wasn’t quite befitting of a Jedi, and she was sure it only made him harder as she stopped the pressure on his windpipe just shy of debilitating. He groaned and tipped his head back against the trunk of the tree as her free hand scrambled with the buckle and belt of his outfit, snaking a hand down his trousers to grasp his cock. He whimpered as her palm circled around it, taking her time running her hand from root to tip, swirling her thumb around the head of his cock to elicit a shiver of excitement. His mouth went slack as she worked, and Rey watched as the color rose in his cheeks, highlighting the souvenir scar that ran down his face. Had she been taller she'd have kissed it, ran her lips lightly over the reminder of their first encounter to leave him shaking as payback for how terrified she'd been the first time they'd met. 

“Feel good?” Rey murmured, standing on her toes to leave a quick trail of bite marks down the length of his neck, reveling in just how responsive he was. She could feel just how much he loved it, could feel the same sizzle of arousal and pleasure sizzling down her spine as it did his when she bit particularly hard on his collarbone. 

“Y-yes,” he gasped as her pace quickened and he jerked his hips up and into her hand. She slowed her pace as a result of it, delighting in his moan of disbelief. “Rey, please. I can’t--.” 

She tightened her grip on his throat ever-so slightly and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the sensation. She felt his head beginning to go cloudy, and her pace quickened until her wrist began to ache, grinning as his voice grew shakier. 

She stopped, withdrawing her hand, just as he grew closer to completion, and with the Force still tight around his throat, leaned up to murmur: “Come for me, Kylo.” in his ear. She wasn’t sure what did it, but his body went off like a bomb. Rey felt her chest tighten and her toes curl as he stiffened and shouted, back bending, making a mess over the front of his robes as Rey moved just out of the way to avoid it. As he came back down she released the Force’s pressure on his throat, grinning to herself at a job well done, as he caught himself on the tree and held on as his chest rose and fell with each desperate breath. 

His eyes were glassy when they turned to her.  “Where--in the galaxy--did you learn how to do that?” 

“You.” She offered a shrug, her own arousal simmering low in her gut. “Luke taught me how to manipulate the Force to move things, and you provided the rest of the training. Now.” She leaned up to bite onto his bottom lip, the pain making him whimper. “Get on your back for me, we’re not done here yet.” 

He was, perhaps, a little more than eager to follow orders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	6. 8. Dominance/submission

Rey was already home by the time Kylo had pulled into the drive, and his heart pounded in his chest as his anticipation made a meal of his stomach, gnawing at it until he wasn’t sure there was anything left. They’d talked about trying a couple new things, and given that they both had the weekend off from work--her shift covered at the garage, him not on call for the first time all month--it’d sounded like the perfect time. So why were his hands sweating where they gripped the wheel? 

It was normal, he promised himself. Completely normal, and he switched off the car just in front of their apartment building, hardly daring to take his eyes off the dim light coming from the closed window of their bedroom. Was she already up there, waiting for him to come home? His mouth ran dry, and his pace quickened, fingers trembling as they pushed past the entrance door to the building, then scrambled to unlock their apartment door once he’d pounded his way up the four flights to their floor. 

It smelled like a candle shop, was the first thing he noticed as he stepped inside, followed very quickly by the sight of Rey sitting at the table without a scrap of clothing save the black, D-ring choker around her throat. He shut the door so hard and so fast it rattled the picture frames on the walls, and she smiled to see him. She didn’t move from her seat, and he could hardly bring himself to move further than the few feet he’d made it inside, struck dumb by just how damn  _ lucky  _ he was to have her all to himself. 

“I was wondering if you’d come inside at all,” she said, voice soft as she bit her bottom lip. “Nervous?”

_ Yes _ . “That’s not exactly the word I’d use to describe me, now.” He was working on bravado, but she smiled as if she could see right through it. She probably could, truthfully. She’d always been damn good at it. “Did you come up with a safe word?”

“Millennium Falcon.” 

He groaned. Really? Yeah, that’d get him out of the mood  _ real fast _ if she brought up his dad. She was hiding a laugh by biting her bottom lip, eyes bright as they caught the light from the candles she’d lit around the apartment, giving the whole place a cozy, romantic glow. Not exactly what he’d had in mind when she’d suggested they try something a little less vanilla, but hey, whatever made her happy. “Alright. Well then.” He swallowed what was left of his fear and felt his spine straighten. This was a new experience for the both of them, and he tried to let that calm his anxiety. “Come here and give me a kiss, pet.” 

The order had an instantaneous effect on her, as though he could watch the ripple of change spread from her center out to the tips of her fingers. Her eyes grew hooded and she stood to languidly move towards him. When she got close enough he looped a finger through the D-ring and tugged her closer faster, at his own pace, kissing her hard enough to bruise. She whimpered as his tongue traced the seam of her mouth, parting her lips and devouring her. It didn’t take long for him to become breathless, and when they parted he noticed that the color was high in her cheeks as well, and her eyes were glassy. 

“Turn around for me.” The order fell easy from his lips, and it seemed even easier for her to oblige. He reached a hand out to cup her backside before she could turn away, growling low in his throat. “You’re mine. You know that, Rey?” 

She nodded, and he swatted her backside just hard enough to get a ‘yip’ of surprise from her. At first it jolted his heart, and he half expected her safe word to come out as the skin reddened where he’d just hit, but her lips parted even further and he noticed her pressing her thighs together a little harder than before. 

“I didn’t hear you,” he said, voice a low growl, reaching the timbre she’d once described as bottomless. Her eyes closed for the briefest of moments, as though she was lost in it, and he let her take her time. 

Her voice was surprisingly steady when she answered. “Yes, sir.” 

His hand traveled upwards to catch her chin before she could look down, forcing her to look up at him, searching her gaze for any sort of doubt, or desire to stop. He couldn’t find any, and it strengthened his own resolve. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’m yours. Sir.” 

_ Fuck  _ he didn’t deserve her. He’d told himself that ever since she’d taken pity on him when he’d asked her out. He’d been head over heels since she’d fixed his car nearly a year ago, and they’d been seeing each other exclusively from then out. Nevermind that she happened to work at Han’s garage, or that his mother absolutely loved her,  _ he  _ was the luckiest bastard in the world that she’d so much as put up with half the shit he’d put her through the first few months. 

And now? This sort of scene, as she’d explained it to him, involved trust. A shit ton of it, on both ends. He had to trust she knew what she wanted, and that he could give it to her, and she had to trust that he wouldn’t abuse the power over her that such a scenario gave him. It was heady to the extreme, but more than that he was getting drunk off the idea that someone as good and wonderful as her could trust him to do so. 

“Good girl.” He yanked himself from his thoughts to lean down and press a kiss to her lips, though this one was kept quick. “Go get into bed. Lay down atop the covers.” He tried to make it as detailed as he could, hoping that it would help them ( _ him _ , really) get more into the mindset. “Don’t touch yourself, no matter how badly you want to.” 

She pouted, and he caught her bottom lip between his fingers, squeezing ever so slightly as his eyebrows rose. “Don’t be spoiled, pet.” 

Her tongue flicked out to run against the side of his thumb, testing the waters, and he released her. He wasn’t going to make it to the bedroom if she kept this up, so he smacked her backside again to spur her on. He’d be lying if he said the flush that covered her tanned, well toned skin didn’t make blood rush all the faster to his cock. She was going to be the death of him: loss of blood to his actual brain because it’d all collected in his groin. 

He needed a moment to calm down, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and setting it on the back of the chair Rey had been sitting on, wondering just how long it was she could wait for him. How long should he be making her wait? Anticipation was great and all that, but was he going to really be able to stave it off for all that long on his end? He’d been more of an instant gratification sort of guy, truthfully. 

He worked the buttons of his shirt slowly, but his undershirt was removed in a flurry, both of them rumpled on the seat of the chair before he toed off his shoes and socks at the door. With bare feet, and his trousers still on, he padded through their apartment hallway to get to their room. She’d lit more candles in their room, and he grinned as he leaned up against the wall to stare at her prone body. She’d closed her eyes, and if not for knowing how good she was at meditating he might’ve misinterpreted her as being asleep, her breathing deep and her lips parted as she relaxed and centered herself. 

The floor squeaked as he stepped just past the doorframe, and Rey jolted out of her meditative state to look at him, eyes adjusting to watch his figure move through the near dark of their room. 

“Put your hands above your head. Don’t move them.” He said, voice soft enough for her to hear, his fingers fiddling with the buckle of his belt, slipping it through the loops and stepping towards the top of the bed where her arms now rested. He was grateful for the rather elaborate bedset they’d happened to find at Goodwill, the slats of the headboard offering up the perfect place to tie her wrists up to. 

“Still doing alright?” he asked, the facade breaking for the quickest of moments as he looked back down at her. She nodded, smiling broadly as she leaned up to kiss him. He met her halfway, and groaned when she nipped at his bottom lip. 

“I’ll tell you if I’m not, I promise.” 

He certainly hoped so. Straightening up, he fell back into the role prescribed to him. “Don’t move your hands. It’s not so tight to keep you there indefinitely, but if you move I’ll leave you desperate for release and prevent you from finding it. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” She was trying not to grin, her heels having dug into the mattress, hands twisted into fists above her head, and even with the candles there was the distinct scent of arousal that hung heavy and heady in the air. Perfect. 

He unbuttoned, unzipped, and slid his trousers down, his boxers going along with, before he crawled into bed between her legs. She looked down at him as he did, and he watched as the careful calm she’d cultivated began to slip away. He hadn’t gotten the chance to shave throughout the day, and when he kissed the inside of her thigh he watched as goosebumps rose where his five o’clock shadow stubble had come in. He’d have to be sure to either apply lotion there afterwards, or remind her to. Either sounded appealing. 

His kisses brought him closer to her slick sex, her heels now digging into the mattress in earnest as her hips angled themselves upwards, desperate for attention. He reached out to grab her hip, and caught her eyes as well. “You’re going to look at me the whole time I eat you out.” He was intentionally keeping his voice low, the authority never wavering, as though he’d been the one calling the shots in their relationship the whole time instead of her. She shivered, but nodded. “And you’re going to wait to come until I give you permission. Can you do that for me, pet?”

She groaned and the noise trembled. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good girl. Be as vocal as you want.” That was something they had to establish, right? He thought so, at least. All the reading and preparing he’d done for this seemed to go out the window when it came right down to actually  _ doing  _ it. How typical. 

He trusted she was fine with it and didn’t preface it further, sliding his tongue around her clit until she shivered and shouted. Her light eyes were glossed over with the pleasure overriding her system, but as she’d promised they didn’t leave him. He slid one finger inside her as his tongue applied pressure to her clit, and though she shuddered in his grip she didn’t look away. He was rather impressed, truthfully, and almost found it difficult to maintain eye contact with her himself. It was like watching her soul writhe and twist with every new wave of pleasure that he sent crashing over her body, and he felt something strange and powerful thrum between them, strengthening with every flick of his tongue, or every crook of his finger, the pad of it pressed up against her g-spot. Every time her breathing grew more erratic, or her body tensed, he’d slow down and trail kisses up her midsection, sucking hickies on her beautiful skin until she came back down. Once he felt her relax, he’d return to teasing her further. 

He got three fingers, and had brought her back down for what felt like the millionth time, by the time he took pity on her. Her hair was a brown mess above her head, her hands hadn’t moved from where he’d put them (“Good girl” he’d crooned when he’d noticed it before), and her eyes were so unfocused he wondered if she could even see him, or if it was simply a shadow, a dark phantom who teased and tormented her until it was pleased. 

He pulled his fingers from her and wrapped them around his cock, spreading her slick arousal on his shaft before he pressed the tip of it right against her opening. She groaned and tilted her hips upwards, hastening to wet her lips and speak. 

“Please--sir, please.” 

“Please what?” Okay, maybe he was enjoying this a little too much, but the keening noise escaping her throat was really too good to pass up. It only grew stronger the longer he drew this out, easing the head of his cock into her entrance, then removing it again, not near enough to give her anything other than a sense of what was to come. 

“Please fuck me. Please. I need you to. Sir.” 

“Kylo.” He appreciated the sir, and certainly it did a number of things to him, but nothing would surpass the sweet sound of his name on her lips. 

She took it in stride, her begging becoming more broken as he cupped her backside with his hands, and slid her with ease onto his cock. His body locked up to keep from pulling right back out, forcing himself to savor the moment, the slick, tight heat of her cunt as he filled it so perfectly. She’d yet to pull her eyes from his, watching with baited breath to try and estimate when he was going to move. He felt her clench around him and he groaned. He was sure that he was bruising her hips where he was holding her, but couldn’t be bothered to loosen his grip. She didn’t seem to mind it, either way, and he grinned to watch her body shake with the effort to keep from moving herself, to keep from breaking free from her bonds to take matters into her own hands. She never let him get away with this before, so he was going to milk it for what it was worth. 

“Tell me how you feel,” he ordered quietly, sliding out inch by inch, before pressing back in just as slowly. Her body rippled with the movement, her toes curling as he shifted her legs up to bend over his shoulders. He tilted his head to kiss the inside of her left calf, his eyes watching her own flutter. 

“Full. You’re filling me up, you feel so good. I can’t feel my hands, I’m clenching my hands so hard because I can’t hardly stand this.  _ Kylo _ , please. I need more. Kylo. Please.” 

Damn her, she knew exactly what his weak spot was. He bit his bottom lip, and snapped his hips the rest of the way, the sound of flesh hitting flesh resounding in his ear just under the sound of Rey shouting in pleasure. The noise went right to Kylo’s cock, and he kept up the force without necessarily picking up the pace. Every thrust brought forward a new noise of pleasure from Rey, each of them more delectable than the next, and he wasn’t going to last long if she kept it up. Fuck. He angled his hips just so, lifting hers up and off the bed so that with every thrust the length of his cock slid against her g-spot, bringing Rey to nearly shriek as he picked up his pace. He felt sweat drip down his forehead as he grinned down at her. 

“You’re doing so well, pet. You wanna come?” he asked, voice shaking with the effort to keep from doing just that. 

She nodded vigorously, mouth falling open to suck in as much air as she could, lips swollen from having bitten them so much. “Y-yes. God, yes. Wanna come so bad, Kylo.” 

His jaw locked at that, a roar ripping from his chest as he forced himself to pick up the pace. He tightened his grip, and felt her heels dig into his shoulder blades. The edge of discomfort and pain mixed with the pleasure of them fucking was sending him spiraling out of control. Quickly. “C’mon, Rey. Come for me them. Look at me the whole time, but do it.  _ Come. _ ” 

He hadn’t meant for it to be an order, not really, but it set her off none the less. If ever he needed proof that an orgasm was, indeed, a little death, he needed look no further than when the light all but exploded in her eyes, before it dimmed and she went boneless beneath him. When her body had tightened up with her climax it’d coaxed him into his own, his hips and pace stuttering as his cock pulsed and he filled her. He collapsed forward, catching himself on his arms a few inches away from Rey, and she surged upwards to kiss him without him having to prompt her to do anything. Perfect. She was beyond perfect. 

He moved one hand to cup the side of her face, constantly amazed at just how perfectly the whole half of her face fit in his palm, taking his time to kiss her breathless. She was beaming when they separated, and he sought to undoing the bindings around her wrists, only to find she’d already slid her hands out. He grinned. 

“I oughta bring you back to the brink and leave you there,” he teased her. 

“Oh no,” she said, and that same light was back in her eyes, stealing what little breath he had. “Next time it’s my turn to Dom, and yours to sub.” 

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . this was a lot longer than I'd anticipated, which is good! I haven't written a guy topping in a long while, so Bella totally helped convince me to give it a shot again, so I hope it turned out well. I'll probably write the follow up of Rey Domming sometime soon, this weekend maybe.  
> Thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	7. 15. Getting Caught Having Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place some four years following the College AU that was Ch. 1, so she's no longer his student.

Of course, Finn would’ve been coming by her apartment at ten past eight on a Thursday night, he’d only done it half a dozen times before. They had a weekly ritual of getting drunk watching awful Hallmark movies that, for all their pandering to the soft-hearted and easily entertained crowd, still managed to be entertaining. Even more so when under the influence of tequila, while splitting an order of tamales and double cheese, no onion quesadillas from the nearby Mexican restaurant. It was their weekly way of catching up, and as she didn’t work on Fridays it gave her the perfect excuse to get piss drunk and laugh at the myriad of convoluted ways in which the network could push a man and a woman together, with little to nothing of common interest between them. 

She supposed she wasn’t one to talk, given that she and Kylo, who was all but fucking her into her couch, didn’t exactly have too much in common when they’d first started this, four years ago to the month. Still, she hadn’t known it would turn into a relationship, or anything more that the occasional booty call at the very least, but there they were, her past professor buried to the hilt in her, her hands grasping at his bare shoulders and her head tipped back and over the edge of the couch as she shouted and tightened her hold around his waist with her legs. He was hitting every spot just perfectly, and she was going to come any minute--. 

The knock on the door put an end to that, the pair of them going still. Though it might’ve been perfectly fine that they were doing this, now that her grades weren’t about to be questioned given her graduate status, it still sent a bolt of fear through her body at the thought of being discovered. 

“Rey?” Finn’s voice came from the other end. “I know you’re home, your car’s in the drive. C’mon,  _ Married in May  _ is going to start and our food’s gonna go cold if you don’t lemme in!” 

Kylo looked back at her, expression something between bemused and shocked beyond all belief. She had to resist the urge to slap the look from his face as she groaned and started to pull herself away. 

Of course, she hadn’t locked the door either when Kylo had surprised her a couple hours ago. Finn pushed past the unlocked, unbolted door with ease and stopped in the doorway, blinking a couple times. His lips had opened to form a small ‘o’ of surprise, and Rey felt her face heating up. 

Kylo broke the stunned silence. “I’ll program the television to record the movie, if you’d like, but I need about another half an hour if you’d be so kind.” 

Rey looked up at him in a mix of disbelief and horror, but Finn just nodded and saw himself back out with a muttered: “Right. Sorry.” 

It was all Rey could do to bury her face in Kylo’s shoulder as he picked back up again, and she hated her body for being so grateful. No doubt Finn would already be calling Poe, and she was so hung up on the idea that both of them would soon find out about her sleeping with their ex-Poli Sci prof that she hardly even noticed Kylo had the TV remote in his hand, as though it’d been magnetically called to his hand, and he was, indeed, DVR-ing the movie for them. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Rey groaned as she laid her head back again, and Kylo picked the speed up once more, grinning with a sort of newfound excitement. 

“You love it.” 

“That’s not the word I was going for,” she said as she leaned up to kiss him hard. Ugh, she was going to have to make it up to Finn, probably take him out to lunch. Explain to him just how this all began. 

It was hard to focus on just what she’d have to do, and how sorry she was for not remembering their plans when Kylo was hell-bent on fucking her brains out of her head, admittedly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Finn.
> 
> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	8. 11. Explaining Relationship to a Disapproving Third Party Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after Ch. 7, so here's the aftermath!  
> Thanks for reading!

Rey had offered to buy Finn lunch, to make up for what he’d walked in on last night, and of course Poe had come along for the ride. It shouldn’t have surprised her that Finn would’ve told him just what it was Rey got up to in her free time, but staring down at the two of them from across the booth of the small diner near her apartment was . . . difficult to take in all at once. She was having a hard time meeting Finn’s eye, which seemed mutual given how he kept focusing on stirring his chocolate strawberry milkshake. Poe had a self-satisfied smirk on his face that made Rey want to roll her eyes. 

Of course Poe would speak first. “So. You and Poli Sci prof. That’s pretty kinky, Rey, even for you.” He winked, and she felt her cheeks heat up as she looked. The ancient jukebox was blaring just loud enough to cover it up, not that she should’ve worried given that the diner was nearly empty  _ but stil _ l. Old habits died hard. 

“Uh, yeah. Guess so. And his name’s Kylo Ren.” 

“He’s a professor. Our old professor.” Poe’s smirk deepened as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. “How long have you two been together?”

“Since he was our professor.” She grabbed her water to hide behind it, taking a long, over exaggerated sip, ignoring how it made her teeth hurt, as Finn’s eyes stared up at her in surprise. 

“Seriously!? Did he take advantage of you, is that why you guys are still hooking up?” 

It’d always amused her just how easily she could read Finn’s emotions on his face, and this was no exception, his brow pulled down tight and his mouth hanging open in surprise, the corners pulled down in irritation. This time, however, Rey felt the first sting of annoyance towards him. 

“No, It’s not like that. It’s all consensual. I started it when we had him as a teacher. So . . . he’s not holding anything against me.” 

Poe was quick to chime in with: “Unless you want him to, right?” 

If he’d been sitting closer Rey would’ve socked him in the shoulder. Finn’s horrified glance took care of Poe’s amusement, though. Chided, Poe sat a little closer in his seat, leaning forward on his elbows. 

“So, you guys just kept seeing each other through school, and till now? Isn’t that still pretty dangerous?” 

Yes, but she tried not to think about it. Again she took a drink of her water, determined to make the silence last as long as she could. Poe had work in an hour, so if she took long enough he and Finn would be out of there, and she’d save herself the further embarrassment of explaining to them just how it was she and Kylo got started fucking. 

Except she didn’t know how to put into words that it felt like it was more than just getting together to have sex, that even though he’d been their professor she felt like an equal, and that was so few and far between, especially with men, that she was relieved to have him. She couldn’t figure out how to explain just what it was he made her feel, or that despite as shady as it looked on his end, he’d never been out of line with her. 

“Yeah, it is. But it’s more than just that,” she said finally. “There’s something--I don’t know what it is, but it’s like it keeps pulling us together. Some kind of connection. I can’t explain it other than that because I don’t really know how to put it into words.” She looked at Finn this time, and her hand reached over to take his. He stiffened, surprised more than anything. “I’m sorry you had to find out that way. Can’t you understand why I didn’t exactly shout it from the rooftops?” 

He grudgingly nodded, and as she kept holding onto his hand he started to visibly relax. Poe did the same, smiling. 

“I, for one, am happy that Finn and I aren’t the only ones getting any in this relationship anymore,” he teased her, his bright personality back on full blast. “Besides, you’ve got the age difference thing, and he is kinda hot. In a grungy, hot for teacher sort of way. Finn you should become a professor.” 

Finn hit him upside the head and as Poe pouted Rey couldn’t help but laugh until tears beaded in the corners of her eyes. . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	9. 23. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 6, and now it's Rey's turn to be the dominant one. Chapter includes femdom, woman on top, rimming (obviously), and a fair amount of orgasm denial. Thanks for reading!

Rey took her turn, just as Kylo had, when it was her chance to Dom. Granted she was a great deal more creative, that he had to admit. Her fingers had been nimble and well-versed when it came to tying him up, as if she knew some trick to give the rope a mind of its own and she simply pointed the way. He tested the bindings, his arms constricted to either side of the bed, legs the same, putting him entirely at her mercy.

As a peal of pleasure ripped through him, he wondered if that was such a bad place to be. His head tipped back as her tongue slid just below his balls, circling around the tight ring of muscles so that he felt as though he might explode. She’d been teasing him, holding him at the very cusp of finishing, for what must’ve been at least an hour, and it was making his vision blurry. 

He remained silent as she’d told him, too, and a sob begging for release stuck in his throat as the pleasure unwound and seeped from every pore. His nails dug into the bedsheets. Two thumps to the mattress and it would be over, done with, or he could always safeword out. 

His jaw clenched at that, though, teeth clicking together at the thought. Over his dead body. He could take it. He wanted to, wanted the admiration to shine in her eyes when she told him how well he was doing at the end of it all. 

Still, her tongue was merciless, and as he struggled to arch his back he wondered just how much more he was going to be made to stand. It was as much a game to her as it was him, and Rey was eager to find any and every part of him that would bring about a reaction. As her forefinger rubbed at the slicked up entrance and he jolted, he thought for a moment that she just might get it. 

“Don’t you like this, Kylo?” she hummed, voice sweet as syrup, sticking to his conscience. He nodded, forcing his body to relax as the intrusion bordered on painful, but the edge heightened the pleasure of it all. A deep red flush covered his chest, neck, and cheeks, Kylo able to feel the burn under the skin as Rey drank the sight in. She crooked her finger and he barely bit back a hiss. 

When her second hand wrapped around his cock, it was a damn miracle he didn’t scream. Rey’s face softened into a smile, and she pressed slow, tantalizing kisses on his inner thighs and up the length of his cock. “You’re so good for me, Kylo. So good. Do you want more? You can answer.” 

“Yes, yes please.” He didn't dare say more than that; she was too ruthless to underestimate, her power over her control and desire far greater than his own. Though half of him wanted to know the repercussions he’d face for speaking more, the sane half of him said it was better not to test her. She released his cock and he choked on disbelief as she ran her hand up her own body to play with her breasts. His heart thudded battle-drum loud in his chest, his mouth watering, as she removed her other hand and slowly crawled up and over his body. He could feel the heat of her cunt as she moved closer, not stopping until she’d settled over his torso. Her breasts were just within reaching distance, and without missing a beat he leaned up, swirled his tongue around the pink, peaked nipple, and latched on. She whimpered. The noise shot a bolt of lightning down his spine, head spinning. 

If he couldn’t make any noise, then he’d have her make enough for them both. His teeth edged at the pebbled skin and her back arched, allowing him to run his tongue over more of her hypersensitive flesh. Had his hands been free he’d have picked up where he left off as he switched to her other breast. This time he kissed around the areola and bit at the tender underside. Her hips bucked forward at the sensation, leaving behind a small stripe of slick arousal from where her slit had met his abdomen. 

“Think I wanna keep you like this every day,” she teased, her voice shaking. He was finally starting to affect her, thank God. That he count among his finest moments. His tongue rolled around her nippple, and she let out a small cry when he sucked near hard enough to bruise. 

She was the one to pull away when it got to be too much, the slick pop echoing just over the labored breathing of them both. She shifted a little closer, observing him. She looked so tiny, even from above, her thin frame trembling as her hands sought purchase in his hair. He could wrap both hands around her waist and still manage to nearly lace his fingers together, yet she held all the power. Her, a small, scrap of a thing, with sunshine eyes and a soul like a lion. From where she sat on her haunches he could smell her arousal, and it made his mouth water. 

“I’m gonna ride your mouth now. If you can make me come twice before I get too tired, then I’ll ride you like I stole you.” She shifted a little closer and he felt his brain short out. Oh, fuck. 

“Sound fair?” 

He nodded vigorously. She leaned over to undo the bindings on his left hand, giving Kylo half a minute to collect himself as he watched her muscles shift under golden skin, before she positioned herself atop his mouth and moved his hand to her hip. “Tap twice if you need me to stop. No problem.” 

He really couldn’t imagine that happening, but was glad of her caution. Suffocating via oral might not have been the worst way to die, but it would be embarrassing for certain. 

She lowered herself atop him and he met her halfway, surging upwards to lick at her clit. His tongue circled the small nub of nerves, delighting in the way her breath hitched and she let out the softest “ _ oh fuck _ ” as his lips spread hers open to give him a better angle. She jolted above him, and as he worked the soft whimpers and gasps were back, muffled only by her thighs pressed up against both of his ears. It helped, though, reducing his world to the woman atop him and bringing her as much pleasure as she could stand. Her first climax was a product of her arousal, he was certain, her hips rocking as she set off atop him. He eased her through it with gentle licks, pressing his tongue as deep into her as he could manage. As she shifted, however, it allowed him to run his tongue further down, pressing the tip of it against the tight furl of her ass. Turnabout was fair play, and he was desperate to even the odds. It took her by surprise as much as it had him, and set off her second climax in such quick succession he worried that she was getting enough oxygen. He felt her lean forward, bracing herself up against the headboard as she pulled up and away from the attention he was giving her. 

Strands of hair clung to her forehead, and her eyes were hazy as she bracketed herself above his chest, kissing her way from his forehead to his cheeks, before sucking a small hickey just underneath his earlobe. He wanted to moan, wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, to feel her heartbeat echo through his chest. She worked at undoing the binding around his other hand, and he leaned up to trail even, soft kisses down her shoulder blade. When his other hand was free, she looked over at him with a grin not unlike those he’d seen her give a particularly exciting project. 

“You ready?” 

He nodded, and she turned so that her back was to him, giving him a perfect view of her ass as she found purchase on his knees. “Take my waist?” she asked, looking back at him. He smiled and did so, fingers digging into the soft flesh there, before she sank down onto his cock in one neat swivel. He nearly lost it, his grip on her hips pressing hard enough to leave bruises as the air pulled itself from his lungs. 

“God, Kylo, you feel so good,” she groaned, tightening around him with every shift of her hips as if he was made specifically to fit inside of her. The heat was perfect, and had he been able to make a sound he’d have told her that she was as well. Would’ve told her whatever it was she wanted to hear. He was getting close, the sound of flesh hitting flesh covering up his hard breathing as she groaned and dug her nails into his knees. 

He’d be damned if he finished before she did, though, told to or not. He sat up, chest pressed tight to her back, as his left hand massaged her breast and his right pressed his thumb to her clit, rolling it around just how she liked so that her head fell back onto his shoulder. With her neck now open to him, he sucked purpling bruises onto the column of her throat, grinning to see them blossom when he pulled away. 

It was torture not to follow her to climax, his veins lined with glass, hands trembling as her hips bucked and her once whimpers turned to fully realized moans, wanton and unreserved. He felt his body go tense, ready for the word, but he chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep him from finishing until she said so. 

When she’d gone boneless in his arms, and slowly slid off of him, he finally let loose a keen of longing. Really? 

She turned her head to grin at him. “Oh. You think you deserve to come, Kylo? You can answer.” 

“Yeah. Yes, please, Re-y.” His voice sounded raw, raspy, and she visibly shivered. “Please let me come.”

If she wanted begging he wasn’t above giving it to her. 

She eased her way between his legs, rubbing the tense muscles, and slowly took him into her mouth, taking her time bringing him to the edge so that by the time she hummed that he could finish, he was having the hardest time retaining any sense at all. His world was boiling down to the light in her eyes, the heat of her mouth as she sucked his brains out through his cock, and the constant babble of “ _ oh fuck, fuck, fuck _ ” as she worked. She swallowed his come without hesitation, then pressed a kiss to his lips to share it between the two of them. He greedily accepted it, to blissed out to think any different, and she stroked the side of his cheek with the back of her hand before pulling away. 

“Worth it?” she asked, eyes hooded and lips swollen. He moved in to kiss her again. Hell yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	10. 17. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy spoilers for TFA. If you haven't seen the movie, I'd skip this chapter.

Kylo had been having dreams of her long before he’d met the little scavenger from the Outer Rim, had been plagued with her bright eyes and the heat of her attention for months, at least. She’d come to him at least twice a week, flitting in and out of his dream before he could get a grasp on just what it meant for her to be there. He’d all but written her off as a distraction, a conjuring of his own invention that meant nothing more than the smallest of delusions. She’d meant nothing to him at the time, no matter how frequent the happenings became. 

The awakening that Supreme Leader Snoke had sensed and mentioned to him had been noticed by Kylo long before, and hidden away as he’d tried to piece together just how it was that this girl kept appearing, where she’d come from. Now that he’d seen her, met her, had a scar stretching from one corner of his face to the next thanks to her, the dreams had become more frequent, and his mind was no longer a stranger to having her appear. 

Ever since he’d carried her to his ship, and pressed her body tight to his in the process, he’d started to apply the extreme heat of her small frame to the visions and dreams he conjured for himself when he had time alone. Now was such a time, his training with the other Knights having finished a good hour ago, and after finishing up in the ‘fresher he reclined back in his bed, clothes stripped and left on the floor of his private quarters. The lights were diminished so as to keep from distracting him, and he felt his cock fill as soon as her name passed through his mind. 

_ ‘Rey. _ ’ His scavenger from Jakku. 

She’d be sprawled out beneath him if he had his way, and in his vision the heat of her body took his breath away. Her bright eyes would be fixed on him, and her lips, swollen from kissing, part so she could released the softest of moans. He imagined his name to be somewhere in there, mixed up amongst the desperate plea for him to fuck her, and he grinned. 

His hand wrapped around his cock, tightening at the base. He recalled just how she’d burned against him, a small sun wrapped in the trimmings and trappings of a girl, and imagined how it’d feel to sheath his length in her body. In his vision she choked on his name, and pressed up against him, and that delicious warmth clawed at the ever present chill of his room. 

He let out a low, broken sigh, running his hand slowly back up his length, pressing his thumb hard to the swollen, aching head. He very much wanted to take his time, living out the dream of her tanned flesh beneath him, covered in a faint sheen of sweat. He’d kiss every inch of it if possible, sink his teeth into the few soft, sweet parts of her body he could reach. He wanted her covered in purple half-moon bruises and the indentations of his teeth, wanted her to have them permanently pressed into her skin for all the galaxy to know that she? She was his. 

This small, unassuming,  _ brilliant _ desert rat was all his. 

He bit back a groan as the wave of possessiveness rolled through his body. His hips bucked at the thought of burying himself so deep within her that he’d never come out. There were no Masters, no rules or sides, or anything to keep them apart. She was his. Her body wrapped around him as he ran the blunt edge of his nail against the head of his cock, the pain that came after sustaining his fantasy of her clawing at his back. She leaned up to mouth at his ear, groaning loud enough that the First Order and Resistance alike would be able to hear. 

His pace picked up, his heels digging into the mattress as he imagined his hips snapping forward with enough power to rob them both of oxygen, as her hips rocked up to meet his. Her face would be flushed as she clung to him. He’d take her by the wrists and pin her arms above her head with the force, before hefting her hips up with one hand. She was so small beneath him that he couldn’t imagine he’d need more than one hand, with his fingers extended out against the curve of her spine, holding her in place with ease. 

His eyes screwed shut, breath coming in short, pointed pants now, as he could all but hear her begging for more. His mind fitted her voice to the words he was desperate to hear, and he felt his balls seize up as he drew closer to orgasm. 

_ “Yes. Yes, yes--stars.  _ Ben _.” _

He came with a shout of surprise, come spurting in thick ropes over his hand and stomach. His whole body trembled with the aftershocks of his climax, still able to hear her voice echoing his true name in his brain, the steady, whispered “ _Ben, Ben_ ” burning him from the inside out. His face scorched when it hit him that he  _ liked  _ it, would like to hear her truly say it. 

What the everloving  _ fuck  _ was she doing to him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	11. 20. Out of Character Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, we've got some dub-con lined up for this chapter, which involves a certain interrogation scene being reversed for our two favorite dweebs. While consent is never explicitly given, it's implied given the relationship in question.  
> I also have discovered I have a serious think for writing woman-on-top that I should probably work on diversifying my writing.  
> You guys have all been amazing, thank you so much for all the support, wonderful comments, and all the kudos!

It was with a jolt of shock that Kylo came to, breathing free of his mask though he was certain he’d had it on earlier. His gaze skirted around the room, not finding it, and his heart beat all the faster for it. His arms pulled at the bindings across his wrists and legs, looking up at the woman in front of him. How the tables had turned. He’d been an idiot to get caught as he did, but something didn’t sit right with him. He and the Stormtroopers been fighting the Resistance, yet wherever it was he’d been brought didn’t bear any resemblance to any of the bases he’d heard they had. Slowly, he breathed through his nose and his brows lifted as he held her gaze. He needed to stay calm. “I didn’t think Resistance protocols allowed for such treatment of their prisoners, no matter what their history is.” 

If this was meant to intimidating, he hated to admit it wasn’t quite having the right effect. How many times had he imagined them back in this position, save that he was usually the one standing, and she was the one restrained? The newness of the situation shot a bolt of arousal through his body he wasn’t so sure he wanted to admit to. 

Rey’s eyes brightened with his remark, stepping forward a little from where she’d been standing on the edge of the room so that she stopped just in front of him. “You have a point. Physically restraining a prisoner is against Resistance regulations. It’s a grave mistake to assume that it’s against mine.” 

Kylo’s couldn’t help but widen his eyes at her admonition, wondering how it was Rey hadn’t turned to the Dark yet. She would make a truly terrifying Sith lord, and his pulse jumped at the thought and image that came next. Rey, dressed in black from head to toe, eyes fierce and expression immovable. Her face caught in the red glow of her lightsaber. 

The real Rey, covered in a brown cloak that all the Jedi he’d ever known had worn, smirked before him, her arms folded in front of her chest. Perhaps he wasn’t as good at closing his mind to her as he thought. She began to circle around where he was restrained, her eyes taking her time raking his form, biting her bottom lip as her gaze once more met his, and again that same sliver of arousal hit him, making him painfully hard. 

“I’m willing to bet you’d never find yourself in this position.” 

“The restraints are a surprise,” he offered, trying for cheeky and hoping the flush rising in his cheeks didn’t give him away. This was why he needed a damn mask, he’d never been good at hiding his emotions. 

“A pleasant one?”

“Depends on what you intend to do with them. And me.” 

She’d made it to just behind the seat he’d been bound to, and given the rather inconvenient additions to the headrest that stuck out and destroyed his peripheral vision, she’d passed out of his sight. He thought he heard a faint rustling, but it soon passed and he was left without anything to look at save the empty wall ahead of him. He couldn’t get a read of where they were, didn’t recognize the markings or making of the structure she’d taken him to, and with a jolt of realization, he noticed his belt was gone, and so there was minimal chance of Hux managing to track him down. It’d been the one thing he’d been banking on, and now? 

He tried to reach out with the force, his eyes shutting as he slowed down his breathing, and found it was being tamped down by a certain someone in the room with him. He opened his eyes, fully prepared to yell at her, but the words died on his tongue. She’d come back to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips, and her legs were clad in tight, well fitted black leather. Small diamonds had been cut out of the fabric, stretching from hip down her leg, where it disappeared into the black, polished leather boots that stopped just past her knee. His mouth fell open, gaze stretching upward to the deep red undershirt peeking through the loose, black blouse, tied at her waist with a black sash. 

Oh. Well then, that changed things, he supposed. She strode closer and he purposely didn’t meet her gaze. When she spoke, her voice was soft. Kind, almost. “Kylo, I want to know everything you do about the First Order’s base. You’re going to give it to me. Aren’t you?” She reached out and stroked the edge of his face with a warm hand, and he  _ burned  _ underneath her. His eyes flickered upwards, catching the kind smile stretching across her lips, and he felt his stomach twist. 

“I don’t know anything.” The lie fell smoothly from his tongue, and he felt his blood begin to warm as she trailed her fingertips towards his collar, sweeping the calloused pads of her fingers over the point where his jaw met his neck, feeling his heart beating quicker. 

“Your pulse says otherwise.” 

“Who says you can trust my heart?” 

She laughed. “I never said you even had one.” 

Her lips are on his in a moment and he’s never been kissed like this. He’s had his fair share of flings in the past but this? She melts against him yet he’s pretty sure he’s the one who’s been lit on fire, gasping and aching for her as her fingers undo the buttons on the front of his jacket. He can’t find it in him to tell her  _ no  _ because there’s no way in hell he wants this to stop, and certainly nothing in the galaxy could make him, either. She’s demanding, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting hard enough to make him whine, running her hand down his now bare chest and digging her nails into his abdomen so that his body bucks up against hers. He’s still restrained, and she doesn’t seem to be showing any sign of taking them off, and he wonders how it is she plans to go about this (wonders whether or not this is her special variety of interrogation because if so,  _ sign him up _ ) when the bindings on his wrist open, and he’s pulled off of the table and shoved backwards, onto the floor. She’s undoing the lacings on her trousers, shimmying out of them and her boots at just about the same time, and when he moves to do the same to his own he finds his wrists are caught fast to the floor of the room. Her power is remarkable, and he can feel himself hardening further at the thought of just what it is she can do. What she  _ could  _ do. 

“You’re strong,” he admitted as she stood in front of him, pants and boots left on the ground, her tanned legs making his mouth water. “But I can make you stronger.” 

She rolled her eyes and stepped around him, watching as his eyes stayed glued to her traveling form. “You want to teach me?” she asked, sounding, well, bored. 

He gritted his teeth. “A few petty tricks from the washed up likes of Luke Skywalker aren’t going to be enough to get you anywhere in this galaxy, you need someone who won’t hold you back--.” 

She pressed her foot to the column of his throat, applying pressure ever so slightly until he takes the hint and shuts up. It doesn’t dull the light in his eyes, but she smiles nonetheless. 

“You talk too much. Couldn’t get you to shut up the first time around, either.” 

“Fuck you.” He spat the words without any real venom behind them, but she applied just enough extra pressure anyway to tell him she wasn’t amused with his retort. He gasped when she finally let up, unable to help himself, as oxygen made his temples pulse and his eyes water, filling his lungs till they were fit to burst. 

He’d only realized she’d slid his pants down to his ankles, and straddled him, her slit pressed to his cock, when she sank down onto him. He let out a wordless shout, words disappearing into a gaggle of syllables and consonants, none of which made any sense. Rey balanced herself by pressing her hands on his chest, pulling herself up onto her haunches, then lowering herself down in one smooth, swift motion, taking him in his entirety without any issue. 

He ought to have been ashamed at the noises coming from his mouth, this Kylo knew, the ebb and flow of pleasure building in his gut strengthening as she picked up speed, chasing her own climax as well as bringing his about. She wasn’t gentle about it, either, almost painful just how hard she rode him, but his hips would buck up to meet her anyway. When her nails dug into his chest, and she leaned in to sink her teeth into his left pec, he let out a growl, and found he could at least hoist one arm up from the ground. Her focus wasn’t so great yet that she could contain him while she pushed herself towards orgasm, and he buried his hand in her hair and tugged her upwards, crashing their lips together. 

Rey didn’t fight it, just moaned and fucked him all the harder for it. Whether or not he was allowed to remove his hand, or her concentration had evaporated, he had no idea, but he held her by the waist and guided her hips forward just so, ensuring that his cock brushed against her g-spot with every movement. Her back arched, breasts straining against the blouse, and he reached up to tug it up and over her head, sitting up to mouth at the line of her collarbone and the swell of her breasts as his hands dug into her hips. With his feet firmly planted on the floor, he lifted her, and brought her back down on his cock, without any issue, allowing her to simply tilt her head back and enjoy the ride for all it was worth. 

Kylo could’ve died a happy man, and when she babbled on, asking him for the system where the base was located, he slurred out the answer without thinking. 

Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their bodies pressed together as she began to keen and whimper in earnest now, her face screwed up, hair falling out of its carefully crafted style to frame her face. The color had risen in her cheeks, and her eyes were glassy as she stared at him, their foreheads touching, lips swollen and breath mingling as she picked up the pace to chase her orgasm. 

When she came it was as though the stars themselves dimmed, and as she tightened around him he was sure that he would never find anything better, no matter if he searched for a half a dozen lifetimes. Possibly more. He spilled into her with a wordless cry of ecstasy he felt in his bones, and she kissed her way down the side of his face, tracing the scar with a certain level of affection that made his throat seize up. 

“How was that?” she asked with a smile as she pulled away, all traces of the persona she’d put on vanishing in lieu of the sleepy, fucked-out Rey that Kylo was well accustomed to by now. 

“Perfect.” He leaned in to kiss her. “But you gave in and fucked me way too soon, c’mon.” he teased. “I hardly got to admire you in your outfit.” 

She pulled off of him with a groan of mild annoyance. “You know, you may have a thing for leather, but it doesn’t breathe, and trying to get out of it? Not. Fucking. Sexy. Next time, you wear the tight leather pants and I get to withhold the rebel secrets.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	12. 22. Public/Semi-Public Sex

He could practically feel the base, pure  _ need _ rolling off of Rey in waves as he found his way to the rendezvous point they’d set up, even despite having said before that it would’ve been the last time. That they weren’t going to continue this dangerous dance around one another. The thought made Kylo smirk, chasing that sensation of raw desire and desperation to its source. Between the pair of them they’d each claimed that they’d end whatever it was they had between them, and that the sooner they did it the better. 

Yet they kept exchanging locations, kept meeting up. This would’ve been the sixth time in two months, and every time he had her in his arms it was all he could do to think about the next time they’d be able to meet up. Wrong or not, dangerous or not. If their masters caught on to what they were doing they’d be in serious shit, but perhaps that made their meet ups all the sweeter. 

She’d gotten to the club before he had, Rey having picked a heavily populated city and place to meet up this time. It was easier to blend into a large crowd when the music was blaring, the lights were dark, and the drinks were free flowing. He’d removed his helm and adopted plainclothes that wouldn’t make him stand out, and as he stepped through the door of the club and the  _ noise  _ of the place washed over him, he had to admit it was a relief not to be recognized. It was difficult to move through the crowd, not able to strike fear into the hearts of those who stood in his way, but he found his way around nonetheless, homing in on Rey as though she was a beacon in the night. 

At least . . . he’d thought she’d be there. He felt as though she was, but the dark corner, secluded for the most part from the scene by a wall jutting out in front of it,, it was empty, with nothing but darkness within it. Where in the galaxy was she, and how was she able to project like that? 

He worried, not for the first time, about being set up when his back hit the wall. 

 

\--

 

She’d learned how to mask her presence, to make herself blend into the crowd so that she seemed like any other normal individual, but things with Kylo were, as ever, vastly more complicated than that. Muting her Force-heavy signature required a great deal of concentration, but the result of Kylo’s shocked face as she shoved him up against the wall was well worth it. Her lips pressed against his as she jumped into his arms, telegraphing her moves so that he caught her in his arms, hands cupping her ass and responding to the press of her warm body against his with a grateful moan. She swallowed the noise, digging her hands through his hair. Though they’d been meeting for the past couple months she didn’t feel like waiting this time around, and her fingers dug into the belt holding his trousers up. 

He turned her around, covering her with his body, likely to keep any onlooker from figuring out just what it was they were doing, and she grinned at his consideration. She wasn’t quite sure if it was because he was a decent person, or whether he just hated sharing (something told her the latter was the most realistic), but she’d take it as a sign of him wanting to continue. 

“Want you right now,” she growled quietly as she bit her way down his throat. He groaned and the vibrations ran through her body like a shock. “I don’t want to wait.” 

“Here?” he asked, and she was pleased to hear his voice was a great deal more breathy than she’d expected. She grinned against his skin, eyes dark as she stared at him. She could all but read his insecurities and how unsure he was on his face. 

She rolled her hips against his and he swallowed a moan. “Here. No one’s gonna see.” 

They weren’t two of the most accomplished, Force-Sensitive people for nothing, after all.

 

\--

 

His body rippled with anticipation as she pulled his cock out from his trousers, palming his length as he hissed loudly against her shoulder. In a staggering show of flexibility and desire she shimmied out of her own pants without breaking his hold on her, letting them hang from one leg, and with a moan of appreciation he felt just how soaked she was as the head of his cock pressed up against her slit. So much for it having been the last time before, she’d planned all this to a tee. 

Her head tipped back, exposing her throat, as he pressed into her, inch by inch. He let out a slow breath through clenched teeth, delighting in the way that her body tightened around him as he filled her up. The heat and pressure was beyond crippling, and he felt his knees weaken until he dug his heels into the floor and  _ bucked  _ up into her. The sound of his hips hitting hers was swallowed by the pounding music around them, as was her surprised shout. The wall behind her dug into her back, and her nails repaid him in kind. It was a damn miracle she didn’t shred the back of his tunic, her fingers pressed so hard he’d have bruises to remind him of how keenly her hands had fit against his body. 

He leaned in to crowd his body against hers, feeling a wash of  _ something  _ pass over them so that anyone who looked into the dark corner too hard wouldn’t see much of anything. He was struck, pulling out to look at her for a moment before he crashed his hips against hers once more, at just how fucking powerful she could be. About her potential if she could just be persuaded--. 

“Stop,” she growled. “Stop thinking about that or stop fucking me. You can’t do both.” 

He knew which he preferred, holding her backside with one hand as his other braced him up against the wall, and his hips snapped against hers once more. She let out the softest of ‘mmfs’ in his ear that he took as a sign she approved of his choice as her left hand moved from scoring his back to running her fingers through his hair. She tugged to spur him on, her hips rolling against his in time with the quick beat of the music, and the exquisite heat of her body, coupled with the steady outpouring of pleasure that played like a feedback loop between them, was making it damn difficult to keep from from coming there and then. 

 

\--

 

“Don’t you dare come yet,” she gasped, her breath playing across his face as she felt his body begin to tighten up. Her accusation, as he was seeing it, made his confidence flare up against her hot was a supernova. 

“I’m not going to,” he growled, and though she hadn’t meant it as a challenge he was choosing to see it that way, given the way he pressed up all the harder against her. She swallowed the assertion that she hadn’t meant it as an insult as he fucked into her with enough force to crack her pelvis. The determination in his mind made her want to goad him to outperforming himself every time in the future, the raw pleasure and sensation causing her vision to go blurry and her breath to get caught between her ribs with every frantic inhale and exhale. Her head spun as he opened up his side of their connection and she was overcome. Her back arched, pulse leaping just enough to convince her that any moment her heart was going to  _ burst _ and her first orgasm ripped through her body. She’d never come  _ that  _ hard from fucking alone before.  

As she tightened around him she felt him press a smirk to the cords of her throat, before biting down and sucking hard enough to burst the blood cells just beneath the surface. It was all she could do to hold onto his shoulders, heels dug into the base of his spine, as she tried to ride through the way her body pulsed in his hold. 

Catching her breath was out of the question, but breathing was a tragic necessity, and though she tried to think of her meditations, her breathing exercises that Luke had trained her, Kylo reached between them and pressed the palm of his hand against her clit. Her body jolted, her jaw cracking as her mouth opened with a gasp. 

“You really think that’s going to help you?” Kylo asked as he looked up at her. His eyes were hooded, his lips swollen, looking as though he could swallow her whole right then and there. Her heart leapt into her throat as the pressure on her clit increased until it was nearly painful, but he backed off soon after, rubbing the overly sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb. He leaned in until his teeth brushed against the shell of her ear and she shuddered. 

 

\-- 

 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk out of here, until I’ve driven every thought of breathing practices and meditation out of your mind, until you forget your name and my name. I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop, and then I’m going to get on my knees and devour you. Rey, I’m going to ruin you.” He bit down on the soft tissue just below her ear and she all but jumped in his hold. He grinned.

Her hands scrambled to find something to cling to as he gritted his teeth and angled his hips just so, just the way he knew she liked, so that it was a damn miracle no one could hear her loud, pointed shouts as the head of his cock dragged against her g-spot with every thrust of his hips. The lights of the club illuminated her face as they changed, brightening her already hazy eyes as she watched him, mouth hanging open and cheeks ruddy with color. She thought he’d come early, and end everything they had going for them? She had so little faith, and he found that teaching her a lesson about just what he was capable of doing superceded any and every other desire he had at that moment. 

Likely past that, but he wasn’t going to start examining  _ that  _ desire any time soon. 

She was getting close to climaxing again, and he was frankly impressed that she’d made it as long as she did between them, given that he was pulling out all the stops. Her back must’ve been rubbed raw given how hard he was fucking into her, certain he could feel both of their bones jolting out of alignment with every punctuated thrust, and he made a mental note to at least rent a room next time so that he could have his way with her without her being injured in the process. 

Then again, it wasn’t as though they didn’t draw blood every time they fought, and fucked. There was something between them that begged for it, for that rough edge between too much and not enough, something in each of them that wanted to dance on the blurred horizon of pain and pleasure, reveling in how simply they blended together. Sensation. He’d been so starved for it before, had craved it with every inch of him, that now he had her it was all he wanted.

His hand stopped working at her clit in favor of sliding up the rest of her body, slipping beneath her top to pinch her nipples, playing with her breasts. He slid the fabric covering them up and sucked on her soft skin, nipping at the sensitive undersides until she trembled in his grip for fear of coming undone. 

He didn’t stop until she came again, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood in her effort not to scream. He surged up and kissed her hard, bruisingly so, delighting as copper bit at the familiar sweetness her lips had to offer him. Her knees had gone weak where they’d wrapped around his hips, her bones aching with the effort to keep her upright, and with some difficulty he pulled out of her. 

This wasn’t about him, he reminded himself as he hefted his trousers back up and knelt between her shaky legs. He took one of her hands and fitted it to the top of his skull, before he pressed his lips to her aching cunt. 

 

\-- 

 

True to his promise, he all but swallowed her whole, His tongue was gentle, amazingly enough, as it slid around her overly sensitive clit, before delving into her slick folds. Rey let out a low keen, vision already blurry, clinging to his hair to keep her grounded in the reality of what was happening. He ate her out like he was starving for it, swallowing her come and arousal like the finest of wines, and when he’d finished, and coaxed her into a gentler, but no less fulfilling, third climax, she practically collapsed into his arms. 

He held her tight, helping to right her outfit, before sitting her down on his lap in the corner. One of his massive hands rubbed at her back, and she smiled as she tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder. Something warm inside him responded, a peace enfolding them both despite the raucous scene just outside their small, secluded corner. 

Leia never had to know about her specific way of getting him to come around, but if Rey had to fuck Ben Solo all the way back to the Light, then dammit all it was a task she’d gladly undertake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised that I'd try and write more from Rey's POV and . . . I kinda halfway succeeded? I hadn't even realized I'd started off in Kylo's POV until I was already halfway through his section, so if it reads a little disjointedly, I'm really sorry. Hope you still enjoyed it!  
> Your comments are all absolutely amazing, and super inspiring. Thank you guys so much for reading, I'm absolutely floored by the response <3
> 
> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	13. 14. Genderswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderswap!AU, Kylo is now Kyla Ren, and this is a professional football/soccer AU. RFC is for Resistance Football Club, and FOFC is First Order Football Club.

“Ren.” 

Kyla’s shoulders stiffened where she stood, a cold shiver rippling up her spine despite the hot water pouring down from the shower head above her. She’d had a bad feeling about this, had known it was going to turn out to be a shit idea, even if she’d waited for all the other players to finish up with their showers before starting her own. She hadn’t seen Rey among those who’d finished, and had stupidly assumed that she’d have forgone taking one in such a public place. 

Or, as it turned out, that she’d be waiting for Kyla to show up. Alone. 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she looked over at where Rey was standing, her arms crossed over her chest, not even the slightest bit bothered that they were both without any clothes between them. It flashed in Kyla’s head that the last time they’d been this bared before one another had been when Rey had gotten the news that Kyla was changing teams, mid-season, leaving the RFC for the better paying, influential FOFC, who’d offered her two million more plus the promises of a league cup. 

Rey had screamed at her to get her things, and the recollection of being called a coward and traitor resounded throughout Kyla’s head whenever she was lined up to take a shot. 

Now they had less than ten feet between them and Kyla felt the tension she’d been trying so hard to wash away hit her full force as Rey’s bright eyes narrowed. 

“What? First Order doesn’t buy out the other team’s showers? Too busy spending all their money on the refs?” Rey bit, letting her arms drop as she stepped towards an unoccupied spigot halfway across the room. The hiss of the water hitting the tile flooring filled the silence between them, Kyla not having provided an answer, simply taking in her ex-girlfriend. With Rey’s back to her it allowed her unimpeded access to stare at the strong expanse of her back, her well-toned ass and thighs. They’d gotten together shortly after Kyla had been brought onto the team, and the connection between them had been instant, forceful enough to steal Kyla’s breath away even then. Rey had been the mastermind behind their successes, able to weave her way between players with the ease of a master pilot, while Kyla had been the powerhouse of the duo, landing shot after shot that Rey had set up for her. 

But First Order had no need for tacticians, preferring power and money over well played games and technique, and Kyla had naively thought her girlfriend would understand. 

“I’m sorry.” The words sounded as empty as they had the first time she’d said them, forced onto the other side of their apartment door, the deadbolt having just clicked to keep her from breaking back in. 

“I don’t care.” 

“Rey.” 

“You fucking left.” She turned back to snarl at Kyla, who wiped water off of her face and determinedly ignored the fact that it tasted like salt. “You left, Kyla. You left Luke, you left Finn, Poe. You left me.” Rey clenched her jaw and it was only because she knew her so well that Kyla could see she was coming apart at the seams. They’d always been the most raw after a game, and seeing as the RFC had seriously  _ floored  _ the FOFC, despite Snoke having been more than a little heavy handed in paying off the refs, the victory didn’t bring a light to Rey’s eyes like it used to. 

Kyla stepped forward and out of the stream of her shower, skin pebbling at the chilled space between them, and couldn’t deny that her heart ached to see Rey take a step back. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t care,” Rey bit, her eyes hardening as she tried to stand her ground, but the next step that Kyla took forward had Rey taking another back. Kyla reached out, but Rey slapped her hand away. “Don’t.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Rey’s back hit the tile of the shower wall, and Kyla crowded her up against it, bending down to kiss her hard on the mouth. She felt something wet slide down Rey’s cheeks that had nothing to do with the water dripping from her brown, slicked back hair, and Rey shuddered against her body. Kyla had always loved the way she’d fit, perfectly, against her body, that even though they had a good half a foot of difference between them Rey still managed to slot herself against Kyla with such ease it was terrifying. For a couple seconds Kyla hardly dared to breathe, waiting, hoping that Rey would do something besides just stand there, crying and motionless, but she didn’t have to wait long before Rey surged back and against Kyla, teeth biting at her full bottom lip and fingers digging into the dark haired girl’s hips. 

“I hate you,” she breathed when they pulled away, lips swollen and eyes bright. Kyla felt her heart skip. 

“I know.” Kyla said with a dip of her head, before she sank down to her knees. She trailed a line of kisses down the flat of Rey’s abdomen, delighting in the way that Rey’s body jolted at the sensation. The familiarity of it all was making Kyla’s head spin, and when she slid her tongue into Rey’s wet folds, slicked from arousal and from the water, the resulting sigh of contentment made Kyla’s heart ache to hear it again. She massaged Rey’s thighs, still tense from the game, as her tongue moved up and pressed the flat of it against her clit. Rey jumped at the contact, and Kyla’s right hand moved to slide one finger, then a second, where her tongue had previously been deep inside of her. Remembering how it was that Rey liked to be fucked felt like coming home after a long vacation, the groans and whines bringing Kyla back to simpler times, when it’d just been the two of them sprawling in bed after a double header, muscles aching even as they took things slow, wasting hours bringing each other to the precipice of orgasm because  _ why the hell not? _

Now they didn’t have the luxury of time, and Rey was rocking her hips against Kyla’s lips and fingers, keening in desperation for more. It made Kyla’s head spin, though that could be from a lack of oxygen, hardly daring to breathe lest she pull away from Rey for too long that the woman came to her senses and bolted. 

While Rey had never been a screamer, the noise that came from her as she came was choked, bitten off mid way through until Kyla had to look up to make sure that she was still doing alright. Her eyes were glassy, her lips bright red from where she’d bitten on them hard enough to practically break the skin, and Kyla applied a little extra suction to her clit to fully bring her over the edge before she pulled her fingers from her wet heat and cleaned them off. When she’d finished she rose, kissing Rey slowly, carefully, as though convinced she’d shatter in her hold. Neither of them said a word, Kyla just holding onto Rey as she struggled to catch her breath. 

“I still hate you,” Rey finally murmured, voice thick. 

“I love you,” Kyla couldn’t help but reply. 

Rey drew a shuddering breath. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I write a whole lot of Kylo eating Rey out, I just came to realize that as I wrote this.  
>  Can't stop, won't stop.
> 
> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	14. 12. First Time They Have Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, avenrue (Trebia) pointed out that I'm officially five days behind in the challenge.  
> Today, I bring you smut-day. 
> 
> This chapter deals with hatesex! A little unrequited to begin with, but things get pretty consensual from there =] Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also Forms just finished SO if you haven't gotten a chance to read that YOU SHOULD, IT IS WONDERFUL AND WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE!  
> This has been a PSA.

This was not how she thought the day was going to go. When Rey had picked up a transmission that Kylo Ren had been spotted in a nearby system, she’d been chomping at the bit to get to him, to find that son of a bitch and make him  _ pay  _ for what he’d done to Han. Officially she was supposed to be surveying and seeing if she could pick up any movement from the First Order, and technically . . . she wasn’t  _ not  _ doing that. All of Luke’s training, his guidance of waiting and being patient, flew out of her head as she locked onto his signal and hauled ass to get there. 

His ship was easy enough to find, having landed on the outskirts of a rather rural looking town she was certain he’d already headed into. Part of her wondered at whether or not she ought to just blow the damn thing up while she had the chance, but if he wasn’t on board then she just gave up the element of surprise. Instead she landed just far enough away to keep from attracting any attention herself, the Falcon with Chewie. It was too recognizable for her to have taken and still have been discreet, and she was grateful for Poe having convinced her to take the smaller X-Wing. Once her landing gear had touched soil she closed her eyes and breathed, trying to feel out for his signature, listening to the clawing sensation in her chest and letting it point her where he’d disappeared to. He wasn’t all that far away, and she rescinded her power, not wanting to tip him off that she was there, not just yet. 

She pulled a cloak from the seat just behind her  and tugged it on, patting Luke’s old lightsaber at her side just to reassure herself that it was still there, before she followed the trail she’d managed to pick up. The building was lit up like the senate during elections, but it couldn’t have been any bigger than Maz’s Cantina when she stepped in. Before having entered she’d tugged her hair from its traditional three-bun style and instead put it in a high ponytail at the back of her head, trying to keep it out of her face but without being too recognizable. 

Kylo Ren, as it turned out, wasn’t looking to avoid that. He sat in one of the back corners, black leather gloved hand wrapped around a thick glass he kept taking sips from, his helm left on the seat beside him, and half of his face shrouded by the shadows of the corner. Her body clenched to see him so relaxed, his mind obviously elsewhere as she made her way over to the bar to order herself a drink. 

‘You aren’t even going to say hello? That’s rude.’ 

She bit her tongue as the words hit the inside of her skull, played out in his voice, and stopping her mid-order so that she had to repeat herself for the bartender. 

‘Nice robe. I see your Master has taught you more than just how to wield the weapon you were fortunate enough to gain.’ 

Fortunate her ass. ‘Well, some of us like a little variety in our day to day wardrobe. Black again?’

‘Matches my soul.’

‘Assuming you have one.’

She heard him laugh from where he stood, and the sound of a lightsaber igniting was unmistakable as he stood up. She stiffened, and slid off her robe as she stood from her seat to face off against him as the members of the Cantina fled. No one wanted to get in the middle of this, let alone when Kylo Ren was a combatant. It was all Rey could do to let go of her fear and her anger as she pressed the button to bring her own saber to life, rotating her wrist so that it cut through the air before bringing it up in front of her. 

He attacked first, shoving aside the tables in their way with the Force as he brought his saber down against hers, the crack and pressure of his volatile weapon making her hair stand on end as she pushed back against him, aiming for a sweeping blow that ought to have added a nice scar across his chest to match the one on his face. He jumped back with plenty of time, and that was fine. Better to test the waters than to find out she couldn’t swim in them. He pressed forward in another attack and her bones shook at the sheer force of it, but she aimed a kick out at his leg that had his strength falter for the briefest of moments, allowing her a moment to ram her shoulder into his chest. He had her on height, a good 8 or so inches taller than she ever would be, but she’d been born to a world of dirty fighting, where either you used everything you could, or you were dead. 

The Cantina never stood a chance between the two of them, and for every near hit Kylo had she felt his agitation grow, pressing against the back of her mind, taunting her and tempting her to follow suit and let her anger guide her movements. 

“You’ve gotten better,” he admitted through his gritted teeth, eyes zeroing in on her and holding her gaze until she felt filleted open. “Perhaps Luke isn’t as useless as he is old after all.” 

“What does it say to you that he wouldn’t teach you anything, then?” she demanded, feinting to the right before bringing her saber up towards the left. He met it, trying to lock their blades together as he had the past time, but she’d been prepared for it. Instead she  _ ripped  _ her lightsaber back, catching his with it and throwing it out of his hands. The button clicked off before it hit the wooden floor with a hollow ‘thud.’ 

She just had enough presence of mind to feel his hand catch hers by the wrist, finger pressing the button to power her own saber off, before his lips pressed hard to hers and he wrapped an arm around her waist to mold her body to his. She let out a muffled cry of surprise, his mouth swallowing it as he opened his lips to bite at her bottom one, and the air of the Cantina changed considerably, exchanging one fight easily for another. 

She lifted her free hand to slap him, and he caught her wrist, bending her arm behind her back so that when she followed the movement, she felt his hardening cock rub up against the seam of her pants, teasing her with  _ exactly  _ what her body wanted at that moment. Her weapon fell to the ground so her newly freed hand could sink into his hair and tug hard enough to make him pull away with a hiss, allowing her to right herself. She shoved him off to the side, slamming his back up against the bar before she flew after him. Their hands scrambled at buttons, clasps, ripping at the fabric until it shredded beneath fingernails and they were laid bare to one another. He took her hard against the floor of the Cantina but she didn’t let him get away with being in control for long. 

No sooner had he sank into her with a groan that she felt in the very core of her being than she’d dug into his back with her nails, and bucked her hips upwards, breaking him out of the spell that had him faltering atop her. No way was she going to simply lay back and let him  _ have  _ her. 

That wasn’t how things were done. 

She felt him groan again, chest vibrating where it pressed against hers, his face buried in the crook of her neck, giving her perfect, unimpeded access to drag her teeth against the tense cords of his throat, biting down where it suited her until he shivered. His hips snapped against hers and she bit back a whimper in favor of sucking on the pale skin beneath her lips , popping blood vessels until she was confident he’d have a fair sized bruise in her place. He might’ve gotten the jump on her, but the first mark was hers, and she’d count that as a victory in itself. 

He drove into her with a determination strong enough to make her head spin, his hips slotted perfectly between her legs, and his hand traveled down between them to tease her clit between his thumb and forefinger. She felt him grin against her skin when her body jolted at the surprised pleasure. Her breath grew labored, body hardly getting enough air for her brain to properly function, but there was no way in hell she’d even think about stopping. She was drawing closer and closer to orgasm, her body tightening around his as she leaned back onto the floor. Sweat pooled between her breasts, and he dragged his tongue down the unblemished expanse of her skin, biting at the swell of her breasts with just enough pressure to make her shake. 

“C’mon, is that all you’ve got?” she demanded, voice hoarse as his pace slowed down, as though he was savoring the moment between them. Sure this felt fantastic, but  _ dammit  _ she was so close and if he stopped now she would seriously kill him before taking matters into her own hands. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of patience being a virtue?” he hummed as he looked up at her through dark, thick lashes. 

She ignored the way her stomach flopped at that, and instead reached to grab him by the chin. “Kylo, fuck me now before I change my mind about all this and kill you after all.” 

Something flashed behind his eyes and his wide lips spread into a grin that cut her to the bone. “As you say.” 

He leaned up and onto his knees, picked her up by the hips with _far_ too much ease and slammed into her. She lost coherency, vision, and breath all in one fell swoop as her head hit the ground hard. She covered her hands with his and moaned, the noise ripped from the base of her spine and traveling through her body, as his hips pistoned and her volume rose. 

“C’mon Rey,” he goaded, and she wished her name didn’t sound so perfect on his lips. “You wanted to come so fucking bad then do it.” 

“Shut your mouth and I just might,” she snarled back, though the last word was broken into two syllables as her toes curled and her body clenched around him. When she came it was with the sound of the ocean in her ears and her heart skipped a beat for one terrifying second. With her body tight around him she dragged him into coming along with her. His spine bent, head falling backwards, and something that sounded  _ dangerously  _ like her name left his lips as he spilled into her, the heat of it making her cheeks flush all the more. 

She left credits enough to cover the damage they’d done to the Cantina after she and Kylo had dressed in silence, neither of them looking at each other save the couple times they’d snuck glances out of the corner of their eyes. 

“This shouldn’t have happened,” Rey finally muttered. 

“Right.” 

“We can’t do this again.” 

He hummed, but she looked over to find him smirking. “Why not?” 

“Because. It shouldn’t have happened.” 

“But it did.” 

So what did that mean? And what was more, why did it feel like she wanted to drag him off planet, somewhere no one would think to look for them, and do the whole thing over again? 

She swallowed hard, tugging her cloak back on. “Fine. But there better be a bed.” 

He grinned and murmured that he would work on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	15. 25. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is entirely avenrue's doing, just saying =]  
> Thanks for reading!

She had his hands bound above his head this time, the rope soft enough that it didn’t burn but the knots tight to keep him from slipping out of them, while a thick scrap of black fabric ripped from an old shirt had been wrapped and tight tight around his eyes, locking out all vision. He tried to pull at the Force, to let it flow through the room around him and illuminate that which he couldn’t see, but the sound of her  _ tsking  _ from the corner stopped him dead. 

“Really, Kylo.” Her voice was thick with implication and his mouth watered at the sound. “You want to take all the fun away already? Are you nervous?” 

He cleared his throat and tried for a snort, his head turning in the direction he heard her voice coming from. “Nervous? What is there to be nervous about?” 

His pulse pounded in his ears at the silence that followed. When her hand pressed against the right side of his ribs he jolted.  _ Shit _ . Was she a cat in another life or something, being that quiet? 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

No, he didn’t, and his mistake made him want to shudder at being found out so easily. Her answering laugh to his silence on the matter was only outweighed by the creaking of the spring of his bed. “It’s alright to be nervous, Kylo. I promise I’ll go easy on you.” 

Warm skin pressed up and against one side of his face, her legs resting on either side of his head as she straddled him, and not for the last time that night he wished he was able to see. He could imagine her atop him, her cheeks flushed as she positioned her slit just above his mouth, her tanned skin a stark contrast to his own pale complexion. Her thighs pressed to either side of his ears, muffling all other sounds, so that when she ground her cunt against his lips he surged up towards the one point of heat and contact he had, his tongue pressing into her with an eagerness he didn’t even know he possessed. 

She shivered, and he felt it run through his own body, as her hands smoothed their way down his chest while he worked, his neck craning to get the best angle possible, spreading her slick over his chin as she shifted and rode his mouth. Her fingers pinched his nipples and he jolted, feeling his already hardened cock throb with ache, and as his efforts redoubled to bring her off he felt the heat of her skin pass further than just his chest. 

When she took his cock into her mouth he let out a shout of disbelief. The noise echoed in his head, mirrored by her own whimper of a reply as he redoubled his efforts. Without his hands he had to rely solely on pressing his tongue as deep into her as he could, though it was difficult to focus on when she was taking his cock as far into the tight heat of her mouth as she could. 

_ Shit  _ he was dangerously close to spilling and she’d hardly been at it for longer than a minute and a half. 

He swirled his tongue around her clit, putting all his trust into feeling Rey’s body as it heaved for breath, trembling as it grew closer to climax. Her cunt tightened around him as he pressed the flat of his tongue right up against her clit, and felt her shudder as he dragged the length of it down the swollen nub of nerves, before sucking hard enough to cause her to release his cock and shout. Her hand covered his length and pumped in time with the thrusts of his tongue, and when she came he swore he’d never tasted anything so sweet on his tongue. His nails bit into the palms of his hands as she sat up and rolled her hips in time to the movements of his mouth, her hand leaving his cock in favor of pressing her fingertips hard against his chest. The pain blurred with the aching loss he felt when she’d sat up and released his length, but he didn’t have to wait all that long for more. 

Her legs, wobbly though they might’ve been, managed to carry her down the bed until he could feel her rub her slit against his aching cock. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling, Kylo,” she murmured, voice sounding a galaxy away was she pressed her thumb to the tip of his cock. 

“A-amazing, you’re so warm and you feel so good,” he stammered, wanting to see what she looked like, what she was doing. He was dying to watch her skin grow ruddy with color, to watch her hips move with all the grace of a professional dancer, but was left to imagine it instead. When she sank onto him he actually whimpered before he managed to bite his bottom lip. He still tasted of her. 

She propped herself back, hands on his chest, so that the angle of his cock within her was about as tight as it could get, and she rode him mercilessly, his hips surging up to meet hers. Whether she was chasing a second orgasm of her own, or looking to bring him off as quickly as possible, it didn’t matter. He squeezed his eyes shut out of habit, mouth falling open, ears aching to hear the slick sounds of their bodies coming together, and when he came stars burst into supernova in front of his eyes as she went still and tight around him, her second climax making her body jolt with every thrust of his cock. 

She pulled off of him too fast, and just like that the sensation was gone. His body shivered at the cold, the loss of her heat, as though the sun had been pulled from the sky, and once more he turned his head from side to side to try and hear her. “Rey?” He wished he didn’t sound as desperate and broken as he did. 

“Hey, I’m right here.” Her voice soothed, coming from his immediate left as a warm cloth touched his skin. He swallowed thickly, welcoming the pressure of her fingers undoing the bindings around his eyes so that he could drink in the sight of her. Even with the minimal light from the bathroom seeping in he could see that she was smiling, covered by his shirt that’d been discarded in their haste to get into bed, and after she’d undone his wrists she ran the soft washcloth over his chilled body, drawing the covers up tight around him before joining him in bed. 

His body wrapped around hers, though he didn’t close his eyes this time, simply staring at where his hands laced with hers, and breathed deep the peace she always brought with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	16. 6. Corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic/Fantasy AU, inspired briefly by the novel Uprooted Naomi Novik (which is really fantastic, btws)

There’d been something simmering beneath the surface of every interaction since the day Kylo had picked her out of the crowd at her village, and he wasn’t simply talking about the magic that flowed in her veins, but something far stronger. It hit him with the power of a blow to the gut everytime she walked into the room, her brown hair in a tight knot at the back of her head, a few tendrils tucked behind her ears, or when he walked in on her charming the kitchen cats. It  _ pulled  _ at him when she’d blatantly ignore the dresses and finery he set out for her to wear, and instead walk through the castle in a simple shift and a corset, though by her attitude and the way she held herself she might as well have been wearing silks and been dripping in jewels. 

How could he not be absolutely smitten with Rey, the village girl, the orphan who’d been his strongest pupil yet and had since invaded every waking thought of his? 

 

He only acted on it when backed into a corner, and for that he was rather proud of himself. And by backed, she’d finally cornered him in the library with a devious smile on her thin lips and her hands running down his chest. “You’re really not as subtle as you think, you know.” 

Did he? He felt his mind shut off as he stared down at her, his body electrified by her touch and at the same time wondering just what in the realm she thought she was playing at. He struggled to bite his tongue, to extricate himself from the situation, but she took one of his hands by the wrist, and brought the pad of his finger to her lips. She bit, gently, on the calloused flesh, before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard enough to take the air from his body. His vision clouded, and whatever had sparked between them in the past multiplied, now. When she’d finished, pulling his finger from her mouth, he bent down and crushed their lips together, cupping the whole side of her face with his other hand and palming her breast through the corset she’d worn. He felt magic jumping from the tips of her fingers as she raked her hands through his thick, black hair, and ripped at the black tunic he’d worn, shredding it beneath her fingertips, the edges of it singed from the force of her desire as it was made material by her sheer will. He’d hardly trained her, and yet the magic bent to her with hardly any need for prodding or extra concentration. 

Still, he had a few tricks up his sleeve that would make it easier. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to murmur a few words under his breath, and the dress she’d picked out for herself disappeared, leaving her breasts pressed up against the leather of her corset, her chest heaving as she stared up at him through hooded eyes. His clothes had disappeared with it, and he hefted her up in his arms so he could lay her down on the table nearest them. The corset he’d left because he wanted to take his time with it, fingers deftly loosening the restraints as she locked her legs around his waist and drew him closer. 

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Kylo. You want this as badly as I do,” she groaned as she felt the tip of his cock press up against the wet heat between her legs. He choked as she reached down to guide him into her, hands pausing what they were doing to lay flat against the surface of the table, fingers squeezing tight to the edge. Her face was bliss filled, eyes bright as her teeth sank into her swollen bottom lip. She had no issue pursuing what it was she wanted, and he couldn’t find it in him to be bothered by it, not by the way she was rocking her hips back and forth. One of her hands snaked to the curls at the apex of her thighs, and pressed the tip of her fingers against the bundle of nerves there. She tightened around him, legs pulling him closer, all but pleasuring herself on his cock as she arched her back. His hands palmed her breasts, massaging the soft skin and bringing his lips to each one in turn to lavish them with attention as his hips began a slow, steady pace. She keened beneath him, hand moving all the quicker, spurring him to do the same.

He couldn’t though, didn’t want this moment to be over as fast as it’d happened. While she keened and murmured beneath him to speed up, he took his time, swirling his tongue around the bud of her nipple and running his teeth ever-so gently over it until she sounded as though she might die from lack of air. Her hands had latched onto his shoulders, her grip tight, and even as she begged for him to go faster he simply looked up at her and grinned. Instead, he pulled out of her, and her groan of disbelief was worth it. Just a bit.

He hadn’t expected her to take measures into her own hands, again, as the hand between her legs sped up. She hissed through her teeth, eyes slitted, as she smirked up at him. “Come on, Kylo. I want you inside me, but right now I really need--really--oh,” her words choked as her pace faltered, and he watched in amazement as her body started to tensed. 

He didn’t want to miss out on  _ this _ , not on his life. He grabbed her by the hand and pinned it just beside her, pressing back into her in one, simple thrust that had her shouting until she was hoarse. His stomach knotted as he dug his feet into the wooden floor and felt electricity crackle beneath his fingers as he took over where her hand had stopped. The shocks brought her to climax, as did the constant, quick thrusting of his hips, and as she finished she drew him to his completion as well, his teeth clenched and his moan deep enough to make his throat sore. Her nails dug into his skin where she gripped his arms, and simultaneously healed themselves right afterwards, and he wondered absently just how it was she managed to astound him with everything she did. 

She went still beneath him, minus how hard she was panting, and propped herself up on her elbows to stare at him. “Ready for the second round? Get on your knees.” She arched a brow, biting her lower lip, and as he slid out of her he found himself eagerly following her direction, eager to not to be in charge for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	17. 10. Explaining a Kink to a Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, per the request for Matt the Technician and Rey, I present to you . . . hella crack fic. Hope you like it!

Matt, as he’d called himself, was a huge dweeb, and Rey appreciated that. More than that, she appreciated the fact that Kylo Ren really thought he was being subtle, that blond hair and a pair of fake glasses could really stand up to the fact that she could  _ feel  _ the Force bond between them, and she definitely appreciated how desperately he was trying to get in her pants, while at the same time dropping hints that Kylo Ren had a thing for her. 

“Do you have a thing for him?” he asked in the mess hall for dinner, his eyes rapidly moving from his meal to her, then back to his meal, gauging her reaction without being too obvious about it. Well, so he thought. 

She bit back a smile and shrugged instead, swallowing her food. “I dunno. He’s got his moments, I suppose. Mostly I find that he’s got a complex about ordering people around and not getting his way.”

She wanted to stare at him, wanted to watch the emotion wash over his face as he struggled to stay in character, but couldn’t for fear of giving the whole game away. It wasn’t worth throwing away, not just yet, but she delighted in how he made a low hum of consideration in the back of his throat. 

“Oh, well, he still really likes you. Think you should maybe give him a chance?” 

Oh, please. She let out a soft laugh as she turned to face him this time. “I think I’d just as soon sleep with you as sleep with Kylo Ren.” 

His eyebrows about shot off his face. 

She brought him back to her room, closing the door firmly behind them and taking him right there on the floor, riding him until her throat went raw, his hands on her breasts and his gaze beatific as he stared up at her, watched her muscles shift and undulate with every move. He cupped her ass and squeezed as her pace quickened, her hips at just the right angle that he kept hitting that perfect, sweet spot inside her, and when she came she had to be sure to say  _ Matt  _ instead of  _ Kylo _ , a serious, strange deviation from the dreams she, admittedly, kept having.

 

Neither one of them brought up the fact that Kylo Ren apparently had a crush on her for the rest of the week, the pair of them spending each evening in her quarters, until the day before Matt was supposed to, technically, be shipped elsewhere. She let him hold her after they’d finished fucking, his large frame wrapped around hers, glasses off to the side. She had half a mind to put them on, to call his bluff even before the gig was up, but decided not to. She had a better plan. 

“So I was thinking about your question before,” she said, voice quiet as she looked up at him. “About Kylo Ren having a thing for me.” 

“Oh?” She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed quickly. “What about him?”

“I think--and don’t take this the wrong way--I think I do have a thing for him.” She took her time with the words, watching his dark eyes dart as they searched her own, the beginnings of hope written out on his face before he worked to mask it. “I just keep thinking about it, about what you said, and all I can think is how badly I want him to hold me down and fuck the everliving hell out of me.” She was pulling this out of nowhere, but given the way his cock seemed to be hardening again, she was on the right track. “I know he has the force, and I’m sure he can do a great deal with it, I mean he’s so powerful.” 

Was she laying it on a little thick? Matt’s breathing was growing a little heavy, and his cheeks were going red as she continued on, figuring if nothing else at least it was bemusing to watch. “I mean, you said he’s really ripped, right?” 

“Oh yeah. He’s shredded. I mean, a friend of mine saw him without his shirt.” 

She stifled a giggle. Oh Force, how was she supposed to keep this up? “Yeah, I bet. He must work out a ton. I bet his arms are really powerful, too, given how much work he does with his lightsaber. He could probably pin me down with one hand and play with my clit as he fucked me, or use the force to keep me in place and put his hands all over me.” 

Matt coughed to hide a groan at the thought, and she buried her face in his chest in pretend embarrassment, when really she just didn’t want him to see her grin. “I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.” 

“No--I understand. I can’t blame you, he’s an attractive guy.” 

“Yeah,” she forced herself to sigh, feeling her stomach cramp from not laughing. “He really, really is.” 

 

Matt disappeared, and in his place Kylo Ren reemerged, stating that he’d learned a great deal from his undercover work. He cornered Rey after dinner that day, and she found her hands pinned to her side as he crowded her up against the wall. Her pulse sang, and her eyes went wide with excitement. 

“So, I heard you’ve got a thing for me.” Even with his voice being distorted through the helmet she could still hear the grin in his voice. 

She smiled coyly up at him. “If you’re interested in bringing this to my room I’d be more than happy to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This was just brought to my attention, and so incredibly relevant, so I have to share: [[x]](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/post/137587882762/petimetrek-nailed-it)
> 
> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


	18. 2. Awkward Sex/Things Don't Go As Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://coolcephalopod.tumblr.com/post/137537524791/elenlith-finn-and-poe-dameron-are-a-married) wonderful idea. I couldn't help myself.   
> Finn and Poe are a couple in this chapter, just a heads up.   
> Thanks for reading! <3 (Also? Five prompts in a day. My head hurts.)

Finn really needed to tell her that  _ he _ , of all people, was going to be at the gallery opening. Not that it would’ve kept her from coming, which she suspected was what he’d been afraid of, but she would’ve liked a little extra time to prepare herself before being forced to see Ben Solo again. Something about him rankled her every time she so much as caught wind of his name, and it wasn’t bad enough that he was best friends with Poe, Finn’s husband, but he just so happened to have been featured at the presentation that evening, too. 

And their pictures just happened to be put side by side. Of course they were, why wouldn’t they be? 

The placement shouldn’t have meant anything, but to just about everyone it, apparently, meant  _ everything _ . She couldn’t walk two steps without some stranger coming up to tell her how cute she and Ben would look together, how wonderful they were photographed, and whether or not they had plans to let Poe and Finn capture them on film at the same time. One woman had the audacity to ask whether or not they would have children because “his height and hair and your bone structure? The world wouldn’t stand a chance!”

Right. Because  _ that  _ wasn’t intrusive at all. She glowered over the head of the woman once her back was turned, and caught Ben’s eye in the process. Ugh. 

At least the champagne was free, at least there were cute, straight, not six-foot-three boys there for her to flirt with, at least her friends were happy, and at least there was some blessed peace and quiet when she retreated to the back of the building for a breath of fresh air. 

Or what would’ve been fresh air, if Ben hadn’t just lit a cigarette not five feet from her. She scowled, wondering who she must’ve pissed off to be this unlucky, when he caught sight of her. He frowned around the cigarette in his mouth. “So, you’ve been getting the well wishers too, huh?” 

“Yeah.” She kept her tone clipping. “Lucky us.” 

“I’ll say. Wish they’d just mind their own damn business.” 

Yeah, well there was a lot of that going around, wasn’t there? She side eyed his cigarette and scowled. “Would you mind putting that out? It stinks.” Nevermind that it looked somewhat, ridiculously attractive between his lips, but she ignored that. He arched a brow, meeting her gaze, but shrugged and removed it from between his lips to drag the tip across the brick wall, stowing it back in the carton. He pulled out a thing of altoids, and offered her one after popping one past his lips. 

She accepted with a soft thanks, sucking on the small mint as peppermint burst across her tastebuds. He leaned back against the wall, and she watched as the dim light from above the door played across his features.

“They’re probably looking for us,” she murmured after a few minutes. She didn’t think they’d ever been quiet in one another’s presence for so long, and while usually he got her blood boiling, she was, oddly enough, relaxed. 

“Probably think we’re fucking, or something,” he muttered. 

She snorted. “Probably. The patrons, for sure.” 

Half a beat passed before he looked her straight in the eye and smiled. “Wanna give them something to talk about?” 

 

He tugged her inside, into the men’s bathroom because no way were they fucking outside and risking indecent exposure. It simply wasn’t worth it. He crowded up against her in the stall, closing the door and locking it behind him, before hiking her up and into his arms. The summer dress she’d opted for that evening was a  _ great _ choice, and as he kissed her hard, then trailed his lips down her throat, two of his fingers rubbed against the seam of her panties. She swallowed a groan, giggling as she put a hand over her mouth, the champagne obviously having gone to her head as he nipped and sucked his way down the column of her throat. It was bloody ridiculous how easily he held her up with one hand, while his other massaged at her clit through the fabric of her panties. When he felt her shiver beneath him, he tugged them off and shoved them into the pocket of his blazer. Her fingers worked deftly to undo the buckle of his belt, tugging his cock out of the confines of his jeans and licking her lips at the prospect of being well, and truly, fucked by that. By him. 

He pushed into her with ease, holding her up with one arm around her waist, the other balanced on the wall of the stall, but they’d hardly gotten a couple thrusts in before the door to the bathroom opened and Poe’s voice could be overheard. 

“I know, Finn, but I really was hoping he’d just give her a chance. She’s great, you and I both know it, but  _ dammit  _ he’s fucking stubborn.” 

“Well, he’s not the only one. That’s why they’re perfect for each other,” Finn assured Poe, and the sound of a buckle being undone had Rey struggling to keep from giggling again. She covered her mouth with both hands as the sound of the two men kissing filled the silence, Poe moaning as clothing rustled between the pair of them. 

“Fuck, you’re sure?” Finn asked, voice thick with want, as what sounded like pants were dropped to the floor. Sure enough, the clatter of the belt hitting the tile made it so that Rey had to bite her hand to keep from snorting. Oh God, seriously?

“Positive.” Poe grinned, and Ben’s eyes grew wide, as though he knew what was coming. He buried his neck into Rey’s shoulder, his body trembling with silent mirth, as the wet sound of sucking, followed my soft moans and whispered “ _ oh fuck, Poe _ ” echoed around them. 

Experimentally, Ben tried thrusting into her once or twice, and though it felt great she shook her head. Oh no, they’d have time later, but if she tried to do anything right then it just felt  _ weird _ . 

At least they didn’t take too long, and in no time Finn was crying out, and there was a soft ‘pop’ that caused Rey to force her face into Ben’s shoulder to keep quiet. There were a couple of muffled hums, an “I love you” “I love you, too” that made Rey’s face hurt from smiling, and they were out of the bathroom. 

Despite being inside her, Ben had softened considerably, and he pulled out before setting Rey gently on the ground after they were both sure that the other two had gone. “So.” He said, fighting off a smile. “That was--.” 

“Yeah. Wow.”

“You gonna rub it in Finn’s face?”

“Oh fuck yeah.” 

At least they could agree about that, as well as the fact that they needed to finish what it was they started in a far less public place. 


	19. 24. Roleplaying

Her muscles burned with every gyration of her hips to the beat of the music but Rey couldn’t imagine stopping anytime soon. It was the best sort of sensation, the slow thrum of her body telling her it was  _ alive _ , feeding off of the energy of those around her. Finn and Poe had gone elsewhere to dance together and Rey, not having wanted to get in their way or be tied down by them all at once, had wandered off on her own. The tequila shots she and Poe had taken had just hit, making her head fuzzy and her lips part in a smile all the easier with the liquor making the world a far more friendly place. The bodies pressed up against her were keeping her warm without encroaching too much on her personal space, and the beat of the song was infectious. 

As the DJ switched to the next track, and the whole club pulsed with the staggering beat that resembled a hurried heart more than anything else, she felt something warm press up against her back. “Can I have this dance?” a deep voice, filled with promise, murmured just loud enough in her ear. She looked up into a pair of eyes that were as dark as the night sky, though they caught the red and blue light that strobed above them, and with a grin she nodded. She pressed her ass up against his groin, surprised that despite his extreme height advantage over her she’d picked the perfect set of high heels to even the odds between them. He groaned, and the sound electrified her nerves until her skin prickled with gooseflesh. He ran his hands down her arms, squeezing her hips as they came to rest there, and she felt him already hardening in his pants as she took one of his hands and slid it a little further towards the front of her. 

“You do this with every stranger you meet?” he asked, breath hot on her ear as she melted against him, losing herself into the pulsing rhythm. His fingertips brushed against the hem of her too-tight jeans, and she released the softest of sighs as he teased the skin there. 

“Just the ones brave enough to ask me to dance,” she said, making sure that her voice was loud enough so he could hear, bucking her hips so that the tips of his fingers skimmed along the seam of her pants. “I’m Rey, by the way.” She said as she looked up at him, working to get a form a first impression. Strong nose, full lips that had spread into a crooked grin, and again those impossibly dark eyes. They swallowed the light around the pair of them and promised that they would swallow her whole, too, if she wasn’t careful. 

“Kylo.” 

She scrunched up her nose a little in a smile. “What kind of name is that?” Apparently, tequila didn’t care how rude she might’ve been.

He took it in stride, smiling anyway and leaning in to press his lips to hers. “The one you’ll be screaming by the end of tonight if I play my cards right.” 

She shuddered at that. Well then. When he put it that way the name didn’t sound so foreign after all. His hand had slithered down between her legs, pressing against her aching clit through the fabric of her jeans, and she moaned, bowing against him. She wasn’t so sure she’d make it to the end of the night if he kept doing that. 

 

They made it to the car and just barely. He’d parked near the very end of the lot, and though she shivered the whole way there, both from his wide hands that spanned her small body with ease, and from the chilled wind, he eased her into the front seat of his car and onto his lap. He leaned over to start the car, to get the heater going so she wouldn’t be shivering so hard, and she grinned with appreciation as the soft music in the background set a sort of mood between them, the singer’s crooning voice slow and serene. Rey’s legs bracketed his, and she surged down to press her lips to his once he’d leaned back again, swallowing his moan of appreciation as he carded his hands up the back of her blouse. She wriggled out of her pants as he moved to undo the buckle of his belt and the zipper of his own pants, sliding them down his hips along with his boxers. 

“You got a condom?” she asked, voice thick, and he nodded, pulling one out of the glove compartment with ease, hardly needing to stretch more than a few inches. She took it from his hand and ripped the packet open, sliding it on him so that he groaned and jerked at the feeling of her hands on his cock. 

_ Fuck  _ but he was bigger than she’d expected. 

“You’re sure?” he asked, looking up at her, and those eyes that she’d been so sure would devour her turned concerned, worried. She kissed him again and slid onto him with one smooth swivel of her hips. Ohhh yeah, she was sure. She groaned, the sound deep and resounding, mixed with his, as he thrust up to meet her halfway. He hilted in her and it was the most full, the best, she’d ever felt in her whole life, and her head tipped back as his lips and teeth set to nipping and sucking at her collarbone. She’d have a ton of bruises the next morning, and couldn’t find it in herself to mind. Not at all. 

“Fuck, Rey,” Kylo groaned, voice heavy with desire, and she whimpered as she leaned back and onto the steering wheel. It gave him a perfect view of the smooth line of her body, especially as he leaned his chair back to give them more space, and she stared down at where their bodies met, rocking her hips back and forth, the sound of slick skin meeting slick skin echoing just over the music in the background. His gaze followed hers, and the moan it brought forth was enough to nearly bring her to orgasm as it was, full of reverence and amazement. She managed to finagle rising up a little on her legs, bringing herself back down with enough force to snap Kylo back into the moment. His hands found her hips and bodily lifted her up and down on his cock, and  _ fuck  _ but that was the second hottest thing he’d done that night. 

The first was that he’d whispered her name with all the due reverence of a sacred deity, his mouth falling open as he stared up at her. 

Fuck all, she wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept this up, and given the speed he was setting for the pair of them neither was he. She closed her hands over where his clutched hers, and gave him what he asked for, moaning his name so that she wasn’t so sure she’d ever get the taste of him out of her mouth. As her body went tight around his, her climax simmering up her spine until it was all she could do to whimper as she came, he followed right afterwards with a deep grunt and a snap of his skin against hers, his hips jerking upwards in sporadic, disjointed motions that felt all too good to be legal. 

 

That night, as she was dropped off at her apartment by Finn, utterly spent and exhausted from having finished dancing with he and Poe, all she wanted to do was curl in bed. Ben was already waiting for her there, looking similarly exhausted, but his head popped up as she stepped through the door. 

“So, how was your night?” he asked, lips twisted in a knowing smirk. “Worth it?” 

“Fuck yeah, that was hot.” She admitted as she tugged off her shirt. “Kylo, though?” 

“Shut up, it sounds cool, and you were into it.” 

“Fine. But next time I get to be Queen Diana of the Amazons.” 

He threw a pillow at her face that she caught with ease, grinning and jumping on him  instead of simply throwing it back. It might’ve had more of an impact if he hadn’t caught her, and if she didn’t weigh nothing in comparison to his bulk. Brat. 

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his body around hers, holding her tight and slipping off to sleep like that. Rey followed just seconds after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two songs that I had playing throughout this piece were Flesh by Simon Curtis for the club scene, and Touch by Daughter for the latter, when they're in their car. I recommend giving them a listen! Absolutely fabulous songs.   
> Also: holy crap! Thank you guys so much for all the comments and reads in the past two days! I'm floored and so freaking flattered you guys have liked this series as much as I've liked writing it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	20. 19. Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired quite a bit by this [lovely picture](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/post/137681074522/trash-for-reylo-headcanon-here-kylo-ren-is-an), and anyone who knows me at all knows that male virginity? HUGE kink for me. So yeah. Had to do it.   
> Thanks! Hope you enjoy it :DD

They’d already stripped down to their skins when Rey noticed that Kylo’s cheeks were running a shocking color of red, and she paused, sitting back on her haunches, when he murmured for a reprieve. Their kissing had been wonderful, had set a fire in the pit of Rey’s belly that she was more than ready to explore, but she wasn’t about to push it on Kylo as he sat up and rubbed at his face. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, keeping her voice soft and unapologetically calm, centering herself as much as she could to keep from letting on just how aching and ready to go she was. 

“Yes I just--I’ve never--.” He was floundering, and with every word the red in his cheeks grew more intense, his embarrassment preventing him from intelligent speech.

It clicked, and Rey’s face softened. Evidently, given the scowl that passed Kylo’s face, that was the wrong reaction. “Don’t look at me like that. Like I’m some sad puppy who’s new to sex and everything,” he snarled, scooting a little further back from her this time around. She didn’t move closer, schooling her face to keep his exasperated expression from coming through. 

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are. It’s pathetic, I know. I’m older than you by nearly a decade and I haven’t gotten around to doing it--.” 

“Kylo.” She said, putting a finger to his lips to quiet him. He made to pull away, to keep going, when she leaned in and kissed him. It was hard enough to shut him up, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck, and he melted against her in a matter of seconds. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I promise,” she said, panting, when she pulled away from him. “I’m flattered, actually, that you’d want to do anything with me when you haven’t before. And I’d like to keep kissing you, and doing whatever it is you’re comfortable with, but I’m not going to stick around if you continue to yell at me and accuse me of feeling a certain way that I do not. Not even a little bit.” 

She opened the bond between them, relaxing on his bed, so that he could feel the odd whirl of emotions within her. Honestly, the thought that he hadn’t been with anyone else? It was doing a number on her libido, and all she wanted to do was take her time showing him just how amazing everything could be, rather than simply jumping his bones as she’d initially thought. 

The color on his face deepened, and he couldn’t meet her gaze after that. “Oh.” 

“So, how about instead of us fighting, you tell me what you want me to do, and we’ll make it happen. Tell me what you’re comfortable with, and we’ll stick with that.” She smiled, tipping his face up as best she could so she could kiss the corner of his lips. He shivered, and when she pulled back she was struck with an image of him on his back, her hand and lips wrapped around his cock, before he hastily shut down the connection. 

She didn’t need him to say anything, though, as she slithered her way down the rest of his body and between his legs. He gulped audibly at the sight, watching through hooded eyes as she pressed kisses down the flat of his abdomen and rested her lips on the jutting v of his hip bone. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, yes,” he gasped, voice breathy. She smiled and took him in hand, keeping her movements smooth and slow, getting him used to the pressure of her small palm wrapped around his cock. The quiet keen that left his throat was enough to drive her mad in itself, saying nothing about how his hands went white as they fisted in the black sheets of his bed (seriously, didn’t he have anything of color?). She smiled up at him, catching him watching with open mouthed amazement, before she moved her mouth to the head of his cock and slid her tongue across the very tip, swallowing the precome that had beaded at the slit. He hissed, and when she took him in her mouth, easing her way down his considerable length, he let out a deep, guttural groan that sounded like it pulled at the very fibers of his being. She could feel his arousal thrum, considerable and nearly tangible, through their bond, and whimpered as the pleasure mirrored itself in her body. Her spare hand sought out her own slit, slick with arousal, as she drew herself up along the length of him, then down again, creating a smooth loop of pleasure and sensation. 

Even as slow as she was going, he wasn’t going to make it. She felt his anxiety about coming, and smiled up at him, swirling her tongue around the head once more before pulling off with a pop. “You can come, it’s alright,” she promised, releasing his cock in favor of taking his left hand, and placing it on the back of her head. He threaded his fingers through the strands of her dark hair and she moaned when he tugged just hard enough. “Let me know before you’re going to come, that’s all I ask,” she said, her own body seizing up as her forefinger circled around her clit, which was aching for more attention. 

He nodded vigorously, and this time applied a little extra pressure when she brought her mouth back to his length, bobbing back and forth, sucking just hard enough to make him whimper, or else running her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. It made his head, and hers by extension, spin to realize that anything could feel this good, and her pace picked up as she started to finger fuck herself in earnest. The ache in her jaw and in her wrist dulled down to an unimportant sensation by the time he’d started growing breathless. His orgasm was lying in wait just at the base of his spine, building all the faster as she picked up her speed, her moans and whimpers vibrating around his cock. He groaned that he was getting close, that he was going to come, and she simply redoubled her efforts. 

When he came she swallowed down as much as she could, and he  _ shouted  _ her name in a mix of surprise and elation, his body seizing up and pulling her into her own climax. She had to pull away to gasp for air after a moment, and felt the come dripping down the side of her lips from where she’d not been able to swallow quite all of it. Kylo had no hesitation in pressing closer and kissing her, cleaning her up himself, and she went boneless in his arms as he did. When she removed her own hand from between her legs, he took her soaked digits into his mouth as well, sucking them clean so that her skin pruned and burned with his touch. 

“Thank you,” he hummed against her skin, kissing her palm and smiling up at her when she cupped his cheek. 

“You’re more than welcome,” she said. She smiled lazily, and relaxed against him, not wanting to move for the next half a decade at the latest. 


	21. 3. Body Fluids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so obviously this chapter's gonna have to do with bodily fluids, come eating in this case. Sorry if that's not your thing <3   
> Thank you all so much for this amazing feedback and for reading! Also there's moderately strong language, Rey utilizing the full ability and variety of the f-word. Headcanon that that's her favorite word.

She’d had a day from hell, and a helluva day wrapped into one and  _ boy  _ did she not recommend it. School was kicking her ass, her little compact car was giving her grief right along with her boss, and it was storming something fierce outside, which always made it difficult for her to sleep. 

Rey pushed those thoughts away as best she could, though, biting her bottom lip as she rolled the vibrator around her clit, breath catching when it hit  _ just  _ the right spot. The plug in got the job done faster than her fingers, and had been her first major present to herself when she’d had enough money to splurge. It wasn’t often, but on nights like this, when she knew she had an 8am the next morning and sleep wasn’t going to be easy, she was always so glad that she had. 

Now, if she just added a little more pressure--. 

Her lights flickered and turned off, the wand going dead in her hand. She took a breath, waiting for it all to kick back on, and when it didn’t she pounded her fist on the mattress beside her. “FUCK!” 

Desperately, she threw the wand to the side and rubbed her clit between her first two fingers on her right hand, hips bucking upwards as she whimpered, trying again for that perfect pressure--.

A knocking on her door made her go stiff, her hips falling and breath catching, as it continued. Who in the fuck had the fucking right to knock on her door at . . . whatever time it was outside? She seethed silently. 

“Hey, it’s 201. I’ve got a real big favor to ask, please open up.”

  1. Her mind’s eye swam with the pale face of her neighbor, all long limbs and short, curt words. Now he sounded just as desperate as she felt. She kept her silence, though, fingers moving slowly to try and keep up the arousal and pleasure that _screamed_ at a lack of immediate, unyielding attention. Maybe if she pretended she wasn’t there--. 



“Please. I know you’re home, your car is in the parking lot, I’m begging you.  _ Please _ .” 

‘ _ Well fuckity fuck all. _ ’ 

Growling, she wrapped a sheet around herself and headed to the door, the chain catching it before it opened too far. She couldn’t see much in the gloom, just the impressive, looming figure of the man outside her door. As she stared, the emergency lights flicked on outside, but they hardly offered any illumination, too old to do more than offer up faint outlines and best guesses. That was what she got for having a shit landlord, it seemed. 

“What?” she bit, more harshly than she ought to have but dammit she was not in a mood. 

He didn’t even seem to notice, face breaking on what looked like a smile given how his voice sounded. “Oh thank God. Okay, do you have any candles? I’m so sorry--that’s so weird, but you’re the only other one here, and I have a dissertation due in the morning, and I’ve got 3% battery life left on my phone.” 

“So go to McDonald’s and do it there,” she growled. 

“I don’t have a car, and I can’t walk in this weather. I thought it was easier to ask for a candle than to ask for a lift there and back.” 

He was lucky,  _ oh so fucking lucky  _ that she did. She shut the door, undid the lock, then opened the door so he could come in. “Wait here, you’re dripping wet.” 

At least that made two of us. 

He finally got a look of her when she came back with a candle, already lit, and offered up to him. His eyes widened and she watched a drop of water drip down the column of his throat. She licked her bottom lip. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up, but you’re a lifesaver.” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” She said, her arousal giving her words a significant bite. She doubted she’d find an orgasm anytime soon, not unless--. 

Was she really going to do this? 

“So, since I did a favor for you, would you mind doing one for me?” she asked, letting her arousal speak for her as her eyes rose to his and watching the flame dance in his dark eyes. They turned curious and wary at the same time. 

“Uh, depends on what you have in mind?” 

“Fuck me? I was in the middle of trying to take care of that myself, and then the power went out.” She swallowed thickly, sure that her cheeks were practically beacons even in the dark. “And I, ah. I mean if you have the time. And are into women.” It hit her that she’d never seen him with one before and the flush got worse, stretching down her cheeks. Fuck. What if he wasn’t? And she’d just made a complete ass of herself? She’d never seen him with anyone before, so perhaps he wasn’t interested in sex or relationships at all, and now she’d gone and offended him. He didn’t respond so she was guessing at the latter, and she turned away to murmur a hasty apology, trying to hand him the candle so he could take it back. “Nevermind,” she muttered. 

He took the candle, but took her hand in his other as well and pulled her back to him. She looked up just in time for him to lean down and press his lips to hers, the kiss bruising to say the least and exactly what it was she was looking for. She moaned, opening up for him as he released her wrist to slowly pull the sheet from her body and let it drop to the floor. 

It was strange how intimate the situation was, despite the fact that she’d literally just propositioned him a half minute ago, and they’d hardly said twenty words between them on the whole, but there it was. His eyes grew lidded and his tongue swiped at his bottom lip as he stared at her, taking his time drawing his gaze back up to her. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, and set the candle on the table just beside them so that he could run both hands up and down her body, fingers tweaking her nipples, wide hands cupping her ass, before his right moved around to the front to feel how wet she was. He let out a hiss as she moaned, sliding one finger with ease inside of her, and pressing it inside to the knuckle, before adding a second. Her knees weakened, and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, biting out a cry as he pumped his hand slowly, lazily, a direct counterpoint to how hard he’d kissed her. 

But she needed far more than that, and muttered as much as he pulled his fingers from her slit, dripping in her arousal, and brought them to his mouth. He made a show of sucking his fingers clean and she about went weak kneed. Well, fuck. 

“Do you have any condoms?” he murmured. 

“I’m on the pill and clean. Do you?” she asked, her eyes hardly daring to look up at him. Please God, she hoped so, or that he at least was prepared. 

“Yeah. Clean, was just tested for my new job, hasn’t been anyone since then.” His face transformed and he leaned in to kiss her again, pressing her against him. She shivered at the touch of his cold clothes, still soaked from the rain, and he gave a laugh as though he hadn’t even thought about it. “I’ll hang them up,” she murmured as he started to strip off his coat, then the button down he’d been wearing, previously stuck to his skin. She bit her bottom lip, watching him undress, and her arousal flared strong enough that she reached forward to undo the buckle of his belt and start shimmying his clothes down his body even before he’d finished with his shirt. Yes, she was more than a little eager, and after pointing him in the direction of her bedroom, she moved to hang up the clothes in the darkened bathroom, grateful for having done this in the dark of the evening so many times that it wasn’t too difficult. 

He’d brought the candle in with him, already laying on her bed, his cock stiff as his hand stroked it lazily. She practically jumped his bones, crawling on the bed until she had aligned her hips with hers. His large hands brought chills racing up her spine as he touched her, his skin cold but quickly warming up as he massaged her skin. She leaned back and, with one hand on his cock, guided him into her, taking her time. He let out a hiss of surprise just as she moaned, a little bigger than what she was used to, but once the pain had subsided she let herself sink down to take him to the hilt, whimpering and touching her breasts as she did. 

She should’ve just called him from the get go, was what she was quickly learning. He let her catch her breath before he started to bodily lift her, then bring her back down atop him, his hips jutted forward in just the right position that it hit every perfect spot within her. Her head fell backwards, mouth open in a loud, endless moan, as his hips began to piston upwards. This was it, this was exactly what she wanted, edging on just rough enough, with the perfect tempo that had her heart jolting in her chest. 

“Wh-what’s your name?” he asked from beneath her, causing her to lean forward. Oh. It hadn’t even registered that she’d only known him as 201. In the dim light of the candle she could see that his eyes were glassy, his lips swollen from their kissing, and parted to take in as much air as he could. 

“It’s Rey. What’s yours?”

“Rey,” he sounded out the name and it made her keen. “I’m Kylo.” 

If she’d been cognisant enough she might’ve asked what the hell kind of name it was, but really? Who was she to judge, when she’d invited her neighbor in to fuck her on the basis that her vibrator had stopped? 

“Nice to meet you, Kylo,” she said with a small laugh, pitching forward with a roll of his hips so that she had to brace herself with her arms on either side of his head. He grinned. 

“Same to you, Rey.” 

She held onto the mattress for dear life as he tilted his hips forward once more, pushing her closer so that his mouth could latch onto her breast and suck. With gravity helping, and Rey’s haunches burning as she lifted herself up and down on his cock, he managed to reach a hand between them and pull back the hood of her clit, rubbing furiously at the nub until her vision went white. 

“ _Fuck_ \--yes--yes, god.” She was having a hard time breathing, hard time seeing straight, though maybe that was the darkness, and as his teeth grazed her nipple before sucking, hard, she couldn’t help but clench around him. She was so fucking close, so close, and if they got interrupted she swore she’d end whoever it was that stopped them. 

Judging by how sporadic his thrusts were becoming he wasn’t far behind, and with a bellow that sounded as though it ought to have come from a beast he pressed his hips flush up against hers, burying himself in the slick heat of her cunt. She came right after him, whimpering and falling onto his chest as her arms gave out. He rubbed her clit all through it until she was too sensitive that she had to force him to pull his hand away, which he then wrapped around her instead. 

“Think you’re the best neighbor I’ve ever had, Rey,” he murmured in her ear, and she grinned in spite of herself. She’d show him best neighbor. Slowly, she untangled herself and slid off of him with a groan that he mirrored, but she didn’t stop until she was right by his hips. Though he was beginning to soften she ran her tongue over the length of him, hearing him hiss and groan at the sensation as she took him easily into her mouth, swallowing their mixed come until it pooled on her tongue, and she shifted back up to kiss him. He accepted the kiss without question, tongue searching her mouth, hands skirting the pale stretches of her golden skin, skittering over her ribs and dipping into her slit to bring her off into another slow, less intense orgasm. She let him fuck her with his long fingers, his wrist moving expertly as his thumb pressed to her clit, and when she came again it was with a quiet cry that she watched him return the same favor she’d bestowed until him, lapping at her aching lips and cleaning her up with his tongue. 

There was a soft hum, and all the lights kicked back on at the same time, followed almost immediately by the angry, aggressive humming of her vibrator on the floor. 

Fuck. 

They shared a full, unapologetic laugh as she untangled herself to reach over and yank the cord out. She didn’t think she’d be needing that so often anymore. 


	22. 1. Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This chapter is dub-con in nature, revolving around the idea that, because there are certain places where the Force is strong, wouldn't it make sense for one of those places to have certain lingering senses of lust, given that passion and desire make Sith stronger?  
> ...idk, I'm reaching. I just really wanted an excuse to write "Force"d sex pollen.   
> Yeah. That happened.   
> Please don't kick me out of the ship.

Finn and Poe had warned her that the intel they’d received about Kylo Ren’s location was likely a trap, an ambush waiting to happen, but it didn’t matter. She’d promised Leia that she’d do any and everything she could to bring him home, however it was necessary, so she had to try. If this was the only chance she got to stop him then she couldn’t waste it. Her training with Luke had been going well enough, too. 

“And besides, I beat him before. I’ll be fine.” 

 

Everything about the planet felt  _ off _ , not wrong, but it teased under the collar of her tunic, the air twisting in her lungs so that breathing turned into a chore. Her skin went tight walking through the quiet, unassuming forest where he’d been rumored to have been training. In her mind she saw the forest on Takodona where he’d shown himself to her the first time, and her blood grew heated at the thought. Strange, the memory of her capture never used to bother her before. 

The forest here was thinner, though, and the ground was composed mostly of hard slabs of rock cutting up through the soil. It was on one of these patches of solid rock that she paused to take a knee. her left hand pressed fingertips to the rock as she slowed her breathing and tentatively opened the bond between them, just a little. There was  _ something  _ to the right, about five hundred feet or so away. She tugged experimentally at it and a rush of heat coursed through her body. A single, breathless moan rang out through the silence of the forest and Rey’s cheeks went bright red. Had that been her, by accident? It certainly didn’t sound like any noise that had ever come from her mouth, involuntary or not. 

She shook it off, forcing herself to focus as she stepped off in the direction of the strange tug. If she felt it, it only made sense that Ren would’ve felt it, too, and if he had half a brain he’d be hiding in that strange fog to conceal his own Force.

She hated to admit when she was wrong, but Poe and Finn were right about the ambush. No sooner had she stepped close enough into the clearing that she’d felt the energy surge from than there was the sound of a lightsaber igniting and she had to throw herself back to avoid being cleaved in two. He came at her like a sandstorm, slashing and forcing her to stumble backwards, igniting her own saber in time to block a downward slash of his with her own blade. Their eyes met, and it was like someone turned off the sound and struck her on the back of the head hard enough to make her dumb. That same tug she’d felt before  _ ripped  _ at her body and mind, the Force coming to life between them just as it had for their first fight on Starkiller Base, except this was different. Electricity crackled down her spine, and it was all she could think to do to shift her weight so that she could throw his weight off and step backwards. 

What made it worse was that he seemed to feel it, too, and though now she could detect his strength there was still something else sliding up into their bond and choking the pair of them. Her skin went hot, burning against her clothes, and she was hardly present enough in her own mind to turn off her lightsaber before her hands started scrambling at the top layer of her clothes, desperate to cool off as a bolt of arousal made her knees weak. What sort of trick was this? She turned to glare at him, her breath coming in short pants, except he was doing the same. He left his tunic and his mask behind him as he stalked closer, his gaze dark, and his mouth hungry as it pressed against hers and devoured her whole before she could get away.

Something screamed within her, though it didn’t exactly resemble agony, and she couldn’t stop herself from pressing her body to his. He was all lean muscle, and his skin was as hot as hers but it didn’t make her pull away. If anything, she let him hold her close, his arms holding her against him, as another shock of  _ need  _ and desire pulsed through her body. She was soaked through her panties, already, and when he pulled away to undo his belt she keened at the loss of his skin against hers. 

She didn’t even fight against him as he laid her down and stripped her of the rest of her clothes, throwing them off to the side before he climbed between her legs and pressed his cock into her. Her back arched, and something about the heat of the stones beneath her, the way that her nails bit at the hard surface, felt like there was something else here, something deep, and powerful. Like the Force had a hand in the lust pulsing through their bodies, only made stronger by their bond. He fucked her like he was dying for it, grunting and moaning her name without a second thought. Her left hand slid between them to rub at her clit as his cock split her in two, and she came like a gunshot, her scream loud enough that it resounded between them. 

Still, it wasn’t enough. She was panting and red faced, sweat making their bodies slide against each other, and she needed  _ more _ . With one hand on his chest she pushed him up and off of her. He snarled in disbelief, face twisted in the agony of being denied his own release, when she turned around to present her backside to him. He tugged her closer, leaving bruises in the shape of his hands on the skin of her hips, and once more he pressed into her without any difficulty. The new angle made her shout, the head of his cock at the perfect position, now, to rub up against that ultrasensitive stretch of nerves within her, the same one she only found within herself when she was desperate and aching for something  _ more _ . Something he was not afraid to give her, it seemed. 

Their moans echoed along with the obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh, but still it didn’t feel as though it was enough. She wondered if it would ever be enough. She looked back at him and bit her lip, whimpering as she saw his face pull downwards, brows furrowed and jaw going slack. He looked as much as mess as she felt, but she knew she needed more. Sliding her thumb into her mouth, she slicked it up with her tongue before reaching behind her and pressing it to the furrow of her ass, sliding it in with surprising ease. His moan was filthy at the sight in front of him, but the angle was wrong, she couldn’t reach far enough for it to give her the pressure and pleasure that she was dying for. 

“You--do--it.” She said, every word broken by the force of his body slamming against hers, and he was more than happy to oblige until he was two fingers deep inside her, and his hips still grinding out a punishing rhythm. She was going to die of shock, her body trying to curl up on itself with how good it felt as she pushed herself back onto his cock and his hand, the pleasure short circuiting her brain, stealing all rational thought except for the insane need she had that she needed  _ more _ . 

When he came it was with a shout that wracked her body, her own next orgasm making black spots push at her vision. She felt tears slide down her face, wet and hot, as she clenched around him and rode out her orgasm with a shudder. He pulled his hand back and sat back, away from her, gasping for breath as she collapsed to the ground. It’d cooled off and felt wonderful against her overheated skin, which didn’t feel as though it was going to stop anytime soon. She barely had the energy to look back at him. 

“What did you do to me?” she hissed, though there was hardly any venom behind it. She was too exhausted. 

He shook his head, chest heaving. His black hair stuck to his face, and his eyes were glassy. “Not me. It’s this place, it’s a beacon of dark force energy. I think--I mean, desire. Lust. That’s a part of it. Must’ve gotten in through our bond.”

“So you lured me here . . . to fuck me.” 

He paused, laughing after a moment. “Wasn’t really the intended end game, but I’m not complaining.” 

“I’m gonna kill you.” 

“You can try, but you know you want to go again.” 

She growled as she pushed herself up and managed to shove him down onto his back. His cock was already hardening again, and she sank back down onto him, her back arching. Her turn. 


	23. 9. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This . . . should not be tried at home, kids.  
> The idea of Rey improperly using Kylo's lightsaber hilt came from an anon and from MariaArnt before that anon, and was just too great to write.  
> Thanks so much for reading!

There was definitely something strange about the feel of the rented out room as Kylo neared it, trying to seek out just what it was that felt so off but unable to pinpoint it. He’d left his lightsaber with Rey, not wanting to have seemed too aggressive when negotiating with his mother (which, in itself, had been terrifying enough), and now he cursed his idiocy. Not that Rey couldn’t take care of herself, but if something was wrong--.

He shoved back the door with perhaps more force than necessary, preparing himself for the worst, only to find the aforementioned girl, naked, with the hilt of his lightsaber pressed into her cunt so far that the outstretched quillons were pressed against the skin of her ass. That . . . was not at all what he was expecting. She grinned over at him, sitting up and whimpering at the shift of pleasure through her body, and fuck he  _ felt  _ it, too, as she pulled the hilt out from within her, then pressed it back in. It nearly made his knees buckle, his mouth going dry, as she murmured for him to shut the door. He didn’t turn around, simply doing so with a wave of his hand, taking long, powerful strides closer to her as he undid his helmet. 

“What in the galaxy are you doing?” he asked, voice raw. “Don’t you understand how dangerous that is--.” 

“Relax, Kylo.” She motioned off to the side, where the crystal that had once been housed in the hilt was resting in a glass bowl. She bit her bottom lip as she pulled the hilt out again, then pressed it back inside. “I’m not some novice to just do this-- _ fuck _ \--without having thought about it. Besides. This way you’ll always think of me whenever you draw your weapon.” 

Right, as though he had a difficult time thinking of her. He felt his cock straining at the front of his trousers, his breath hitching to watch her work, then grinned as an idea hit him. “Do you trust me?” 

The look she gave him meant she knew it was a loaded question, but he leaned in to kiss her anyway, taking his lightsaber hilt into his own hands and pressing it ever-so slightly into her all the further. She whimpered, and he groaned to feel how good it felt for her through their bond. When he pulled it out, he edged it upwards ever-so slightly so that it hit that perfect spot within her, and her hips actually bucked as she accepted the make-shift toy further into her body. 

That would’ve been enough, to see her come on the hilt of his lightsaber, but he murmured for her to slip over onto all fours, and she did so with little hesitation, arching her back so that her backside pressed even further in the air. He removed his gloves and took his time smoothing his hands over her soft skin, reveling in the soft of her beneath him. One hand slid down to continue to work the hilt in and out of her and his mouth pressed scorching kisses to the swell of her backside, biting and delighting in the red marks it left behind. His tongue pressed against the tight ring of muscle, his arousal increasing tenfold as she groaned, loudly, into his pillow. He loved hearing her do that, loved being the one to bring those noises out of her, and while she was by no means quiet it was amazing just how loud she could get when they were in bed together. He worked at the muscle until it loosened and she went nearly spineless beneath him, her deep groans turning to low whimpers. Now came the fun part. 

He leaned over to press two fingers on his right hand into her mouth, murmuring, “get these wet for me, darling.” Goosebumps rose over her flesh as she sucked on them without hesitation, his left hand hovering just above the bottom of his lightsaber, using the force to press it in and pull it out of her at varying speeds. Her tongue circled around his fingertips, nipping the calloused tips until he pulled them from her mouth and pressed them to her ass, easing the first, then the second, in with a groan of his own. She worked to relax around him, letting him scissor her open, the air hanging heavy between them with her low moans and short, uneven gasps of breath. His cock ached the whole while, watching her body greedily accept his fingers, then a third when he thought she was loose enough, and eventually he lined his cock up and pressed slowly, steadily, inside of her. 

Rey’s low keen was broken by gasps and curse words, her hands fisting in the bed sheets until her knuckles went white and her voice began to crack. “More, please,” she begged when he got halfway, and he grinned as he kissed his way down the bottom of her spine. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Please, Kylo. I need it.” 

Well, he wasn’t one to tell her no, not when she sounded so good and had asked so nicely. He took his time, though, not wanting to hurt her, and easing the hilt in and out in shallow thrusts seemed to help balance out the pain he got through their bond. When that gave way to pure pleasure he let himself pick up speed, amazed at how she took, and took, until he had nothing left to give her. His hips snapped up against hers, willing the Force to move his lightsaber faster (if his master could see what he was doing with it now, he shuddered to think what Snoke’s reaction would be), and when her orgasm broke over her, bringing her to scream, he tried to stop and will himself to calm down. His body wasn’t having any of that. She clenched around him, and the pleasure he felt was magnified two fold as she arched her back and the fast, quick thrusts of his saber’s hilt hit that perfect, glorious spot within her again. 

He didn’t think he’d ever come that hard before, gasping and red-faced, eyes glassy and air impossible to find. He didn’t want to pull out, didn’t want to be free of her just yet, and so instead removed the hilt from her aching slit, setting it off to the side to be thoroughly cleaned. He’d never look at it the same way, and when he collapsed, still inside of her, Rey snuggled up to his back. 

“So. Worth it?” she grinned. “It’s already got built in handles.” 

He would’ve snorted if he had the energy. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No. I’m inventive. There’s a difference.” 


	24. 28. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, this one. I was giving a different sort of style a try. Hope you like it!

The first time they’d tried it had been a mistake. Rey had been wrestling with Kylo for the remote, determined to get it so she could watch the season finale of Myth Busters, but his stupidly long arms were making it damn near impossible to get. He’d stretched it out almost entirely to the other side, grinning, knowing all too well just what she’d have to do in order to get at it, and as she’d worked on crawling over his lap to get at it, he’d shifted his legs underneath her to make her lose her place. She’d slid, ass exposed as the bottom of her nightshirt slipped up and over her hips, and his free hand, the right one, had cracked on her newly exposed skin. 

The gasp that’d turned into a bitten off  _ moan  _ had colored her cheeks better than a fresh Crayola marker, and she hadn’t moved, wondering if he’d heard it or not. He paused, his grip on the remote tightening, as his other hand rubbed her now reddening skin. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. 

“So. That’s how it is?” he asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Before she could reply with something snarky, something that told him just where he could shove his stupid line, he brought his hand down on her other cheek, and she’d  _ whimpered _ , feeling filthy and wonderful at the same time, wondering if he could feel the wetness gathering between her thighs on his pant leg. As before he’d rubbed the tender skin, helping to bring the blood to the surface and soothing the burn in between blows. He kept it up for some time, his own breath coming in hard pants as she pressed a hand between her legs and pressed two fingers into herself, amazed at how hot and wet she felt around her fingertips, the heel of her palm grinding against her clit. With every blow of his hand she her breath grew shakier, her arousal heightened, and she came biting the inside of her elbow to keep from letting on just how much she liked it. 

From there, she’d slid off of his lap and moved onto the floor, pulling his cock free from the confines of his sweatpants and taking it in one slow, fluid motion, delighting in how his length fell down her throat, how he’d shouted when she’d taken him in entirely. Her right hand, still slick with her own come, fondled his balls, and he came in thick ropes down her throat not a couple minutes later. 

His hand smoothed over her hair, his eyes hooded as he stared down at her. 

“We’ve gotta try that again,” he rasped, licking his lips before pulling her up to sit on his lap and kiss him. 

She gave a soft, muffled noise of agreement. Yeah, yeah they did. 


	25. 29. Threesome/Group Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So this works as a follow up to the one-shot I wrote, [only for tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5805094), in which the whole cast (save Poe) of Star Wars TFA are porn stars.  
> So, if you haven't read it before you don't _have_ to, just the characterization of some of them might make sense if you do.  
>  Either way, thanks for reading!  
> Pairings for this: Rey/Phasma, Finn/Poe, Kylo/Rey/Phasma, Poe/Finn/Phasma, Jessika/Snap/Hux, Kylo/Rey/Hux!

They’d gathered at Hux’s apartment to celebrate the release of the DVD, though none of them particularly felt like watching it save Poe, who’d come as a favor not only to Rey but with Finn, the two having really hit it off. Rey could understand, snickering at the cover shots they’d taken of all of them, and what shots were on the back to give the potential buyer a preview of what they could expect. Given what it could’ve look like, she supposed it was classier than she’d expected, and had signed the copy that was going around all the same. Kylo snorted as he opened it to look at the DVD insert. 

“I didn’t know they still made those,” Rey said with a laugh, watching the pictures fly by; Jessika and Snap kissing the life out of Finn, Kylo interrogating Rey, Phasma pressing Hux up against a wall as though he weighed nothing. 

“Oh, only for the collector’s editions. I imagine they’ll bundle the others in another trio, then sell it as a nine-piece series.” Kylo shook his head and Rey grinned. 

“So, you’re saying I’ve got a job on the next one, since there’ll be another two?” she teased. He wrapped an arm around her and tugged her closer just quick enough to make her breath catch. 

“You think I’d let them hire anyone else but you as my scavenger?” he teased, arching a brow as he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Hey.” Hux called from the other side of the room, his voice slurred with the liquor that’d been free flowing since they’d all arrived. “None of that here, or else we’ll all get started.” 

That made Rey laugh, the noise undignified but making Kylo grin all the more. “You mean to say you all work in porn and a little  _ kissing  _ gets you hot and bothered?” Reaching up, she grabbed Kylo by the collar of his shirt and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him as hard as she could, stealing the breath from his lungs and making a show of slipping her tongue into his mouth. It was nothing like the fake, bullshit kisses they had on screen, no, Rey was doing her damnedest to make the heat palpable, her hands burying themselves in Kylo’s hair as a whistle ripped through the air at the sight. 

She felt a chest pressing up against her back, and with a start looked up to see Phasma grinning down at her, cheeks flushed. Rey felt so warm between the both of them, and when Phasma leaned in to kiss her deeply on the lips Kylo gave a low groan of appreciation. Rey ignored the crick in her neck at the sensation, whining when Phasma licked her lips just enough to tease, before biting at her bottom lip. God, the woman could kiss like no other, and Rey told herself she ought not to be surprised (they were all porn stars, of course they all knew how to kiss!). By the time they pulled apart she was pretty sure she had stars in her eyes, and her lips were swollen as she looked around to the others. The eyes of the entire cast were on her, and given the flush in Finn’s cheeks and the way that Hux kept licking his lips, she wasn’t the only one sincerely turned on by the shift in atmosphere. 

“So. Who brought condoms?” 

 

The guys pushed the coffee table and the overstuffed chair out of Hux’s living room as the girls stripped down, Jessika’s finger circling her clit as she watched Phasma lay Rey down and press brand-hot kisses down Rey’s torso, licking at the dip of her hips, before bringing her mouth to Rey’s slit. The brunette arched, fingers fisting in the carpet of Hux’s room, as she looked up and saw the others milling about. 

She smirked as her eyes caught on the others. “Don’t tell me you all suddenly forgot how to fuck. C’mon, Jessika’s lonely.” 

Well, Snap wasn’t about to let  _ that  _ stay that way, and he and Hux moved to press to either sides of her, Hux capturing her lips as Snap took over rubbing her clit, before pressing two fingers into her with apparent ease given how she gasped. Rey’s eyes snapped up to watch Kylo pad his way closer to her, kneeling at her side to tease her breasts with his hand before Phasma pulled her mouth away from Rey’s slit to drag him into a kiss. It stole Rey’s ability to think, watching her arousal smear across Kylo’s chin, the man clearly intending to devour Phasma whole. Poe and Finn had moved to the other side of the room, Poe’s head tipped back as Finn took him in hand. He fit right in with them, Rey was pleased to see, just as open to possibilities as the rest, and he caught her gaze half a second later. 

“You have great friends, Rey,” he said with a laugh.

She just grinned and winked, before leaning over to take Kylo’s cock in her mouth, delighting in the way he jolted at the surprise as she swallowed him down with practiced ease. That’d been just about all they’d done since they’d decided to date, and  _ God  _ they were both so fortunate to have one another. She felt Phasma press her mouth to her slit once more, one hand urging Rey to seat herself on the blonde’s face. One hand pressed bruises onto Rey’s abdomen and hips, holding her down so she could grind her lips against Phasma’s mouth, and given the trembling in the blonde’s body she must’ve been fucking herself in the process. The thought made Rey’s back arch, and she ran her tongue down the thick vein of Kylo’s dick, adding just enough pressure to make him shudder. 

“Fuck, you feel so damn good,” he groaned, one hand carding through her hair gently, tugging just enough to make her hum happily. The vibration ran up through his dick, and she felt his hips jerk in response before she pulled herself up with a wet pop. 

“Same to you. How come we haven’t-- _ ah _ \--done this before?” she gasped, feeling her orgasm beginning to curl in the pit of her stomach. She sat up as he leaned in to kiss her and shrugged.

“Dunno. But I’m thinking it should be a tradition from here on out.” 

She moaned at the suggestion and nodded, her whole body going rigid as she came, mouth open and eyes rolling into the back of her head as glass cut a jagged path through her veins. She lifted up and off of Phasma, whose thumb was still circling her clit and pumping two fingers into her, before Rey motioned for her to shift around so Rey could slide between her legs and return the favor. Her backside up in the air as her mouth fixed to Phasma’s slit, licking into her and swirling her tongue around her clit with all the enthusiasm the woman had shown before, Kylo moved a little closer to press his cock into Rey. She keened, taking a half a moment to pause and get used to the situation, before diving back into work. She slicked up three fingers in her mouth before pressing them one at a time into Phasma, grinning as the usually quiet woman gave a low moan that was quite possibly one of the hottest things Rey had ever heard. She skimmed Phasma’s clit with her teeth and whimpered as Kylo’s hips began to pick up speed, Rey all the more determined to make her come as soon as possible as her own orgasm snuck up on her. When Phasma came it was with a similarly loud whimper, and her hands scored Rey’s back and shoulders as she clung on for dear life, Rey’s fingers tipping upwards ever so slightly until her wrist ached and Phasma’s body jerked from the oversensitivity. Only then did she let her go, and Kylo really went to work. 

Hux, who’d been watching them from the corner of his eye, moved to take Phasma’s spot when she eased her way to Finn and Poe, kissing the latter deeply as Finn fucked him. Rey looked back at Kylo as Hux put on a new condom, and Kylo gave a shrug. So long as she was okay with it, Rey supposed, and she  _ very  _ much was. Hux ran a hand gently down the side of her face, tipping her chin up to feed her his cock, and she moaned around it as she took it in inch by inch. He let her press closer until her nose was up against the thin patch of wiry, dark auburn curls, then pulled back. Behind her, Kylo mirrored her movements, and she whimpered at the loss of sensation from them both, eager to press back forward if it meant having both of their cocks back inside her. 

The cry from the couch brought her gaze up to Jessika, who’d gone limp, her legs wrapped around Snap’s torso as he fucked into her, his teeth set on edge as she palmed her breasts and bit her bottom lip, looking back down at Rey. She winked, then turned back to kiss Snap silly, as Rey began to redouble her efforts, arousal fanning from the ember that her first orgasm had left behind into a raging house fire. She lifted her right hand to twist the base of Hux’s cock, or else play with his balls, as her pace sped up, and as before Kylo followed her lead until she was sure she would burst from sensation and  _ need  _ alone. 

Hux seemed to feel the same, biting his bottom lip as he stared down at her through heavily hooded eyes. “Swear, you must be a professional or something at this,” he teased her. She just hummed, lips stretched out around his length and the noise sent a shock like vibration through him. 

His hands flirted with the top of her head, fisting in her hair. “May I?” he asked, voice going husky, and when she nodded he took over, fucking her mouth just about as hard as Kylo was fucking her behind. She could feel her boyfriend reaching the end of his tether, his rhythm disjointed and hips snapping against her as she unhinged her jaw to take Hux as fully as she could, given the angle. He was breathing harshly through clenched teeth, the cheeks bright, and when he came he very nearly pulled out, as though out of habit. She pressed forward, sucking as hard as she dared, her tongue pressed against the very base of his dick, as his head tipped back and he spilled into the condom. 

Kylo, behind her, mirrored his actions and speed, forcing her to pull away from Hux so she could find air enough to inflate her lungs. He’d canted his hips ever so slightly within her, and she pressed back against his cock in time with his thrusts when she could until her body sang with the combined pleasure and his dull nails bit into the skin of her hips when he came. Given that they were together he hadn’t bothered with a condom, and she was glad of it as he filled her up, Rey whimpering as he moved to sit back on his haunches and she went with him, not wanting to part from him just yet. 

It was there, from the comfort of his lap, Hux coming up to kiss his way down her collarbone and throat, that she watched Finn, Poe, and Phasma from behind her half closed eyes, watched as Finn’s face contorted as he came, and Poe kissed Phasma like he might die without her, his hands cupping her breasts and his mouth swollen when they detached. He came with a couple of jerks of her hand around his cock, the condom she’d slid on him minimizing the mess to clean up. Good thing, too. None of them looked anywhere near able to move anytime soon. 

 


	26. 7. Creative Sexual Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's crunch time. I'm gonna try and finish up this series . . . today-ish.   
> Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, and thank you all so much for all the amazing comments, kudos, and for reading!

Rey was sure she was dreaming. Okay, maybe  _ pretty  _ sure. The world was fuzzy around the edges, the sun surreally warm against her skin but not enough to make her sweat, and she had her toes dipping in the water on the shores of Ahch-To, heat rising from the slow moving tides that lapped at the rocky edge she’d sat herself on. Strange, given that when she’d visited it before it’d been ice cold, refreshing yes, but her teeth had chattered. 

This new heat had her toes curling, and a slow shiver running down her spine as her head tipped backwards. Air slowly filled her lungs, taking its sweet time to do so, and the pressure made her head spin as the heat spiraled upwards, slicking up her bared legs where before she’d sworn she’d had on pants. A warm gust of air tickled the side of her face, smelling like peppermint, and she smiled as her fingers dug in and clutched at the sand where once had been rock. 

“ _Rey. Wake up._ ” 

But why? Why would she want to when that delicious heat kept growing, running slow, tendril-like fingers up her calves, seeking out the source of her desires and pressing deep into her. Her body clenched, and warm hands ran up and down her newly bared spine. She felt sensation ebb, then slam back into her with all the force of a stalling engine kicking into gear, bringing her to gasp. 

 

Rey’s eyes opened slowly just as Kylo sank into her to the hilt once more, Rey on her right side, her left leg bent and hooked around his side as he took her from behind. One of his large hands smoothed over the skin of her back, warm and making her shiver. As she looked up and back at him she caught him grinning, the look lazy and making her belly grow warm. It could hardly be a few minutes past sun up, the glowing light playing on his face and bare chest as he eased out of her, then pressed back in. He was far more gentle this time but it still made her body vibrate with a low keen. 

“Morning--to you--too.” she groaned, reaching up to grab him by the chin and tug him down for a slow, sloppy kiss. He tasted like peppermint, already having washed out his mouth (how considerate was that?). She sucked on his bottom lip when he pulled away, and his hips smacked against hers with a newfound strength, jolting her from the final vestiges of sleep. She whimpered, mouth falling open to gasp for more oxygen as his hands carved bruises on her hips and leg with the force of how hard he held on to her, using her body as leverage. So much the better, the pain blurring that small, already fragile line between too much and not enough sensation. He must’ve taken his time before, but now that she was awake he had no problem fucking into her as hard as he could. A good thing, too, because she wasn’t going to last very long. At the angle he’d taken up his length fit inside her just perfectly, as though he’d been  _ made  _ for her, and the thought sent a delicious thrill through her. Her nails ripped at the sheets of her bed as her body tightened around him, mind going blank save for the steady stream of ‘ _ yesyesyesyesyes.’ _

“Are you going to come for me, Rey?” Kylo asked from behind, voice low and filthy in her ear, broken by his own desire and the strain of keeping up the pace he’d established. 

She groaned and nodded. Yes, fuck yes, she was going to, and she bucked backwards against him to keep him from teasing her and pulling out or slowing down. 

“Then do it,” he said behind gritted teeth. “Come for me. C’mon.” His hand cracked across her exposed backside, and she came with a shout of surprise. Tugging her up, off the bed and into his arms, Kylo sat with her on his lap, fucking up and into her as her body went rigid and  _ tight  _ around his. His every thrust was magnified until he spilled within her, a deep groan seeping past his lips and melting onto her skin. She breathed in the moment, the glow of pleasure making her mind go fuzzy as he tilted her head to the side to ease kisses onto her neck. 

“Good morning,” he said finally, and her body trembled with a laugh. That was putting it mildly. 


	27. 13. Gags

Sneaking around might have been a speciality of Rey’s, it came from years of trying to skirt by without being noticed by those far larger and far more able to hurt her, but it came as unnaturally for Kylo as flying did for a happabore. She had him slammed up against the wall of her private room on Coruscant, where she’d gone with the General to see if she couldn’t pick up any information on what the First Order had planned, and who’d happened to come skulking around but Kylo Ren himself. Their battle had been brief, harsh words and blows exchanged between them for moments before it’d turned heated and she’d ripped the mask from his face to kiss him bitingly. 

Now, with her hand down his pants, she wondered if she shouldn’t just left the damn thing on. But no, she couldn’t hold her hand against his mouth if she had, needing to press down on his lips to keep him silent if she’d left the stupid thing on. He could go and find it later, as far as she was concerned, her focus turning to the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall, just past her room. Kylo bit at her fingers, and she hissed in surprise, glowering up at his shit-eating grin as he looked down at her through his eyelashes. 

“What?” he asked, voice a whisper. 

She growled quietly and shoved two fingers into his mouth, muttering for him to suck. He might as well be useful, she supposed, if he wanted to use his mouth, and to her delight he did, tongue slicking up the digits with slow flicks that made her stomach flip. 

She waited until the footsteps had passed before removing her fingers, and spread the slick over his cock, pumping him in her hand with slow, practiced movements. “You need to be quiet, or else I’m kicking you out.” 

“You wouldn’t.” He said, canting his hips against his and opening his mind up so that the same sensation of delicious friction, of pressure building at the base of his spine, flooded her own. “You know just what it is I can do for you, you’re as desperate for it as I am.” 

He was desperate for something. An ass kicking, most likely, if he kept going on this way. She growled low in her throat and pulled her hand away to instead grip him by the back of his neck and dragging him down to stare at her on her level. The flush in his cheeks spelled out just how much he liked the sensation of her dull nails digging into his skin, and she grinned at that. 

“Get on the bed, strip down completely. Now. Or else I really will kick you out, desperate or not. How many other men out there do you think would gladly be quiet for a chance to lay with me?” 

He snarled, and she muffled the noise with her hand, feeling the sound die against the flat of her hand while he glowered at her. “Go. Lay down.” 

She released him and couldn’t stop herself from grinning when he rolled his neck, and moved towards the bed, leaving his clothes wherever they dropped. As he laid himself out flat on the bed she took to undoing her own, laying them out on the dresser closest to her bed as Kylo lounged back on one elbow, stroking his cock lazily with his other hand and watching her move closer with a familiar predatory gleam in his eye. She knelt on the bed beside his head, swatting his hand away so she could take over, and he languished in the push and pull of pleasure, closing his eyes and moaning quietly. 

Rey gritted her teeth, and instead of slipping onto his cock bracketed his face between her legs and pressed her soaked sex onto his lips. He gave a muffled start at the heat and slick, and she smirked down at him to see his eyes thrown wide in shock. 

“If you can’t be quiet, I’ve got no other choice but to-- _oh, fuck_ \--gag you.” 

He licked up into her, eyes sharp as he bent his neck to reach a better angle, and her spine turned to mush as she forced herself to keep from collapsing entirely by pressing her hands to the bed on either side of his hips. His cock twitched at the sounds being pulled from her, and with a grin she leaned in and took the head into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the tip before leaning over to take as much as she could given the angle. Their height difference wasn’t exactly conducive to the best head she’d ever given, but by balancing her weight on her left arm, and using her right to fist the base of his cock as she ran her tongue over the thick vein on the underside, the muffled groan told her he wasn’t complaining. 

If anything, he picked up his own speed, eager to please her in the hopes that she’d return the favor. As much as she knew that they needed to keep quiet, there was something about hearing the infamous Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, come apart while eating her out, the sounds of his cries muffled as he swirled her clit with his tongue, or else fucked her with it. She ground her hips against his mouth, finding the perfect angle that allowed her to press her clit against his chin, and whined from around his cock as he used it to his greatest advantage, adding pressure enough to make the edges of her vision go white. She rolled her hips in time to the thrust of his tongue and groaned when he gripped her hips with his hands to reach as far into her as he could go. 

At least this way he was quiet, even as he came. The low groan was muffled against her skin, more of a vibration than a sound, and it sank right into her very being as it reverberated in his chest. She swallowed the come when it filled her mouth, lapping at the streams that dribbled down his length when she hadn’t gotten it all at the first try, but he pulled her back to seat her fully on his mouth before she could finish. 

Not that she was complaining, her hands digging into the soft skin of his abdomen, nails cutting the flesh as she felt her climax growing closer. It was her turn to muffle herself, biting her upper arm to muffle her whimpers as she came. Her hips stuttered, Kylo having to control the rhythm as she rode out her climax to the sound of her heart thudding heavily in her chest. Neither said a word as she climbed off of him, her cheeks hot and body more relaxed than it’d been in months, and curled around him. Even though she was considerably shorter than him (and really, who wasn’t?) she preferred to be on the outside, listening to the slow expansion of his lungs and the familiar rhythm of his heart as she smiled against his skin. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I told you I write a lot of oral.


	28. 18. Free Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU! Because this couple begs for it. AU-related violence, in that they fight physically in this chapter.

Coming home had been a mistake, and _really_ Rey should have known better. He would be home, waiting for her, thinking that everything was alright when it most certainly was nowhere _fucking_ near to alright or normal. Not even in the same dimension. Still, her car pulled into the parking lot all the same, noting that his was already there in his usual spot, and she paused as she turned her SUV off, breathing in slowly through her nose. 

There was a chance she’d be able to pull this off, she thought. He had to be brought in, and if he was a special agent the same as she was, then he’d be difficult to subdue but not impossible, she thought. She’d done worse, even if the worse hadn’t been her husband. Still, General Organa would accept no alternatives to this (and no, no, no Rey would not think about the fact that she’d married Leia fucking Organa’s only son) so she’d get him and bring him back to the Resistance Base. No exceptions. No other, alternative outcomes. 

The light to the kitchen and dining room was on when she got home, a smile twisting her lips as she noticed he was reading the paper and sipping at a glass of scotch at the table. His shoulders looked relaxed, she couldn’t see a reason why his pulse would be elevated, or why he’d be anxious with her coming home, only that she felt like there was something wrong in the air as he looked up at her. 

“Hey, have a good meeting?” 

She gave a one-shouldered shrug, depositing her bag and her jacket on the island and pouring herself a glass of water, forcing herself to relax with her back turned to him. She was just getting some ice water, there was nothing wrong with that. Again, something in the air shifted, though, and she found herself turning around with half a glass and sipping cautiously at it. “Rather boring, actually. I can’t stand book club.” 

There was a pause. “Thought you said you had a neighborhood meeting.” His dark gaze hardened as she met it. 

She looked pensive. “Did I?” Her gaze took in the drying mud on the bottom of his shoes, and her tongue clicked against the top of her mouth. “And I thought you were working late. Lots of mud in front of the building? Didn’t know it rained today.” 

It hadn’t, and his lips curled into a grin as he set down the glass of scotch. Her fingers clenched on the glass, surprised it didn’t crack. 

He reached down into the briefcase at his feet and she threw the glass. He ducked it, reflexes quicker than the soccer ones he’d told her he had once upon a time, and came at her like a hurricane, slamming her back up against the counter. She ducked to avoid a punch to the jaw, though it didn’t feel or look like he was putting all of his weight behind it. Didn’t mean she wouldn’t, and she landed her own in his gut, taking pleasure in how he doubled over before he managed to snake one of his overly long legs between hers and trip her up. She caught herself on her hands as he aimed a kick for her side, but she rolled out of the way, putting the island between them. He pulled a gun, she threw a knife, narrowly missing his arm but distracting him enough that his grip on the glock loosened. With ease, she vaulted over the island and knocked it from his grip, her next blow glancing off the side of his face, splitting his lip. He retaliated by slamming his head into hers, making the world flash in reds, blues, and purples, before she came back to herself just in time to be clocked by one of his fists hitting her jaw. 

She shook it off, and dug her shoulder into his abdomen, charging him back through the kitchen and into the dining room, slamming him onto the ground. 

He deflected her blows as best he could as she rained them down on him, grinning. “Thought you liked it better when I was on top, babe.” 

Oh, God. Really? She snarled and grabbed him by the wrists, feeling where his erection was already straining at his pants and ground against him until he arched up. “Please. Don’t insult yourself by pretending you were ever meant to do anything but bottom?” 

His laugh was a bullet to her gut, his lips a wide slash of perverse humor as he hooked a leg around her own and flipped them over. She yanked his arms behind his back, holding her body close up against him, close enough that she could bite at his throat and feel the vibration of his moan in her teeth. Gooseflesh rose beneath her teeth and she sucked a bruise onto his pale skin that he’d have for at least a week. She’d figure out a way to explain it later, holding onto his wrists as he tried to finagle his way out of her grip. 

Well, she supposed now his proclivity for pain and masochism made sense, and why it was he did come back with just as many bruises as she did. Boxing, his excuse, would only have explained so much. 

He took advantage of her distracted mind to finally wrench his hands free, and rather than exchange more blows, he caught her face between his two hands and lifted her face up so he could kiss her. Hard. This wasn’t the kiss of her husband but of a man she hardly knew, the second identity hidden just beneath the warm exterior of her business building abiding partner. Heat coiled its way through her body, unfurling from some dark, deep recess of her person until she was biting his lips hard enough to draw blood and delighting in the moans it brought. His legs bracketing her hips, he tugged her to sit up and onto his lap so that she could grind against where she felt the bulge in his pants. 

He’d never felt so good beneath her, and in a flurry they undressed, ripping shirts and pants, throwing them off to the side. His fingers made a mess of her panties, shredding them in his hurry to sheath himself in his body, and he groaned as he shoved her up against the wall and she jumped into his arms without hesitation. Every thrust brought her back slamming against the wall, the pictures just down near the door rattling with the force of their fucking. She slammed a fist back into the wall so hard it left a hole, and he moaned to see the damage she could really do when she put her mind to it. She caught him by the jaw with the same hand, fingers tight enough to leave more bruises, and ground her hips back against his, feeling his cock twitch within her. 

“You don’t ever fucking lie to me again,” she growled, her heartbeat rising with every roll of her hips, her body tightening around his as she felt his rhythm begin to stutter. 

“Guess couples counseling was a waste of time, huh?” he smirked, eyes glassy as his mouth fell open. “Should’ve done this forever ago.” 

“Kylo--.” 

“Yeah, I got it. It won’t-- _ah_ \--happen again. Promise. Rey.” 

It was enough to set her off, and that might’ve embarrassed her if she hadn’t been so damn desperate for the release. As she tightened around his body she felt him respond in kind, gripping her ass so hard she thought he’d never let her go as he shouted with his release. She clung on for dear life, nails ripping up the skin on his back. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering as he filled her, and as their combined aftershocks began to die down she looked back up at him. 

“I mean it. No more lies.” 

His eyebrow arched. “Yeah. That goes both ways.” 

She knew. Might as well start then. “We’re going to visit your mother.” 

Fucking him, as it turned out, had been an excellent start. At least this way he was spent and unable to take out his anger at anything else. 

  
  



	29. 5. Breath Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I . . . Don't know exactly what this is. Slightly dub-con in nature, I suppose? Without any real pay off, but it just kinda came to me so . . . yep.  
> Thanks for reading! One more!

There was something magnificent about feeling her pulse flutter beneath his hands, about watching the color rise in her face and her eyes go glassy as she took one rattling breath after another in time to the thrust of his fingers within her. He’d held her on the edge of orgasm for close to a half hour, and she’d yet to break down and beg him to come. Kylo would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t sure that it wouldn’t be him that broke first. He loved watching the flush spread from her face to her throat, which was constricted by the Force he exerted over it, and down her chest. Her dusky nipples were pert thanks to the cold air of his room, as well as her arousal, and he leaned down to suck on the left, his right hand grinding his palm against her clit hard enough to make her choke on her moan. 

“You can come any time you want. Just ask me for it and I’ll give you whatever it is you wanted,” he whispered against her skin, tightening his hold on the Forced pressure around her neck. She simply groaned, and he listened carefully to her heart as her hips bucked against his hand and her eyes rolled upwards at the sensation, but didn’t say anything. Oh, but he wanted to see her come apart, and she knew that. She knew it, and withheld it from him. He’d pulled out every stop he knew to get her to break, wanting to see how far he could push her, but it was turning into an exercise in how to manage his own desperation more than for her to give in to him. 

The nerve of her to resist him so. It made him grin, and he bit on her nipple just enough to make her stifle a whimper of pleasure let loose out of pure surprise. “You know you want to come, Rey. All it takes is two simple words; two, and I promise you I’ll give you the best ride of your life.” 

He watched with baited breath as her lips parted and her tongue delved out to wet them, looking down her lashes at him. This was it, he told himself, and he leaned a little closer as she rasped: “bite me.” 

Brat. He smirked to hide his disappointment and leaned down her body to bite at the sensitive flesh just above her left hipbone, teeth catching on the bone so that she sighed with pleasure at the mix of pain, the sensations heightened from her lack of oxygen. He relaxed his hold on her for a moment, not wanting her to asphyxiate, before he started back up with the same pace as before, pressing a little harder to his clit. 

She was stunning in her defiance, a vision, and when she came it’d be with his name on her tongue and no other thought in her head than gratitude for what he’d given her. He had all the time in the world until then, their game more than able to stretch on as long as he wished it. He just had to learn a little patience. 

 


	30. 4. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL!   
> This is it, folks. 30 prompts completed in 30 days, which makes this the fastest time I've ever completed this challenge ngl. I tend to take months, and if not for the amazing support of you all I probably wouldn't have been able to finish this. Thank you so, so much. 
> 
> This chapter has Hux/Rey/Kylo in it, because the orgy!fic had gotten such a great response I couldn't resist. Woo threesomes!

Rey’s hands strained at the bindings keeping her arms in front of her, nails digging into the soft leather as she buried her face in the bed to groan. Kylo had teased her that he didn’t think she’d be able to come untouched, and when she’d argued with him that of course she could he just didn’t know how to bring her to do it, he’d gone and brought his best friend to help. Hux was intense, to say the least, and every time he looked at her she felt like he was stripping her down to the bone, but the man could kiss like he was aiming to steal her soul, and his cock felt just as good as it slid in and out of her, Kylo mirroring his movements so that she felt all at once too full, then empty. Her clit throbbed, and she felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t get some sort of pressure or something on it, but she’d be damned if she admitted that Kylo was right. 

So she took it, moaning and looking back at the two men fucking her within an inch of her life, Hux in her ass, Kylo buried to the hilt in her slit, their faces drawn in concentration. It felt like she’d submerged her head underwater and was letting the tide pull her this way and that, making her a play thing to its own desires, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Not that she wanted to, not when it felt so fucking good. 

She ground her ass back against the pair of them on the next thrust, clenching tight to try and bring them to climax so she could rub it in their face that they hadn’t been able to last near as long as she had, but Hux let out a hiss between clenched teeth and slid out instead, gripping the base of his cock as he smirked when she shouted in dismay. 

“She’s a crafty one, isn’t she?” the ginger teased Kylo, who just grinned. 

“You have no idea. Are you getting close, love?” 

She just whimpered, arching her back so that her ass rose a little higher in the air, pulling her hands against her bindings again and wishing that they’d slip so she could just touch herself. She wouldn’t beg for it, but she wasn’t above making the offer look appealing as all get out. He, at least, wasn’t an idiot, and Hux slid back into her with minimal delay, leaving her to groan in appreciation. 

Just when she’d gotten used to the sensation of being so full she thought she might burst, they changed it up. Hux would thrust in as Kylo would pull out, so that she was never wholly empty, and she wasn’t sure if the give and take of the friction was any better or worse, but she knew that she had to come and it had to be then and there. She wasn’t going to last without it. 

“You’d think--you’d think you two would be able to multitask better,” she goaded, though it didn’t sound as strong as she’d hoped as her voice broke with a moan. “You know I’ve got more erogenous zones than just my twat and my ass, right?” 

She’d meant it to be a taunt, and Hux growled at it. “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m just--you’re missing a few key, obvious points of pleasure. If you want to drive me to begging, you might have to try a little harder than just fucking me within an inch of my life.” 

She didn’t think they’d take the bait, that Kylo of all people would see through it and tell Hux to ignore her, but as Hux smirked and bent over her to tweak at her nipples her boyfriend didn’t say a damn word, just groaned at the way she bucked against them at the sensation. 

“Yeah, there, oh fuck,” she moaned, the pain and pleasure blurring as he used perhaps a little more force than strictly necessary, but it still wasn’t enough to get her over the edge and she was so close she could all but taste it. It pressed on the edges of her vision, and she was practically salivating for it. “Oh, fuck, Hux you feel so good. More, c’mon. You’ve surely been with a woman before to know that her breasts aren’t the end all be all?” 

His hands paused, right one hovering over her breast, before he skirted his palm down her abdomen, pressing down at the stretch of skin just above her groin. The pressure made them both feel impossibly bigger, as though she was even more full than before, and she shrieked as her toes curled, but still--still. 

Nothing. And now she was getting desperate, fucking herself back on them as hard as she could, before she felt his fingertips graze her clit. 

“Yes--oh fuck yes. Fuck!” 

It hardly took more than a press of his index finger, and a swirl of his thumb around the swollen bundle of nerves and she came harder than she could remember coming before. The force of it dragged them both to completion with her, Kylo shouting in surprise as Hux stiffened just to his side, and Rey collapsed in a sleepy haze, a shit eating grin on her face. 

So he’d been right, but she’d still not had to beg for it and that was all that mattered. 

 


	31. 31. Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fluff hurts my teeth, but I promised myself that I'd write something that was feelsy and emotional and not hella kinked out for a bonus chapter . . . and then it got real feelsy.   
> Love you guys <3 You're the absolute best fandom, best readers, best everything I could've ever asked for. Now I'm going to go rest my brain.

It’d been three and a half years since he’d come back from the brink of the dark side, three years since Snoke’s defeat, and the fall of the First Order, and he still had a hard time looking Rey in the eyes. He’d never be ably to fully embrace the light, they both knew that, the same way she had come to accept that the grey in between was the only place for her, as well, but once a month that struggle became especially difficult for him to come to terms with. 

Three and a half years he’d let it haunt him, and Rey was determined to distract him this time around. 

She’d reached out to him through their bond to come back to the small apartment they’d set up together, and she’d scrambled in the time until his arrival to make sure that everything was as it should be, that the place was clean, her deep blue dress (which she’d asked Leia for help in picking out, because what did she know about dressing up?) was smoothed out, and that dinner was ready by the time she heard the key in the lock, and felt the familiar press of his mind as he came closer. 

He stopped just in the door way, his eyes scanning the already set table, laden with more than enough food to feed them both for the next couple days, to Rey, who wanted to shiver under the surprised scrutiny of his stare. 

“Hi.” he said, voice surprised but quiet, as he shut the door behind him. 

She smiled. “Hey. Come have a seat, I’ll pour you a drink.” 

He watched her with uneasy eyes as she moved to fill his glass with the spirits from Coruscant he’d always been partial to, and when she leaned down to kiss him he accepted it with an unhurried air. “What’s the special occasion that I’m forgetting?” he asked when she pulled away. 

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “There isn’t one. Just thought you might want a nice night.” 

His look told her he didn’t believe her, but he didn’t press the matter as she served him, then sat down next to him to load up her own plate. The conversation was light, superficial to some extent as he asked about her day and she reciprocated, but again she was concerned about him never really looking at her. She’d caught him staring at his reflection one too many times, tracing the lines of the scar she’d given him with the bare pads of his fingers, to not know just why that was. 

Well, if the night went as well as she hoped it would, ideally he wouldn’t feel as ashamed of it all. 

She didn’t wait until they’d both finished eating to stand up, her chair scraping against the floor, and her hand extending to him, much like it had the day she’d reached out to give him a chance at redemption and he’d taken it. The light that spread through his eyes at the gesture told her that he remembered as well as she did. He allowed himself the smallest of hesitations, and she tried to keep calm, before he took her hand in his and squeezed, allowing her to pull him up. Not a word was said between them as she led him back into their bedroom. Meager though it was, she was glad for it now, for the intimacy the small room would afford them, as she turned back to look at him. With hardly lifting a finger, she dimmed the lights, leaving just enough that they could still see one another without it glaring in their eyes, and she raised herself to her tip toes to press a slow, warm kiss to his lips. He bent down to meet her, cupping the back of her head with one hand, and moaned softly into the kiss when her lips opened for him without being prompted. His tongue slid into her mouth, running over her bottom lip, and trying to quicken the kiss, feed the fire until it raged between them. 

She pulled away to slow him down, trailing her lips over the scar that stretched from near one side of his face to the other. Beneath her hands and her mouth he shuddered, and panic blossomed in their bond. He was contemplating running, disappearing from the realities of what that meant, but she held fast to his shoulders and held his gaze when she pulled away. 

“Ben, I love you. I’ve loved you for years,” she said with a slow, uneven smile. “Every part of you, scarred or not. I’ll never stop loving you, and so long as you don’t think you deserve it then I won’t stop trying to prove it to you.” 

She heard his breath catch in his throat, saw his eyes begin to grow glassy as she stroked the side of his face with her hand, yet when she opened her mouth to speak he crushed his lips against hers. 

This kiss was faster than the previous but no less passionate. The air between them throbbed, thick with tension and affection and arousal, all twisted up into some parody of a knot she knew it would take years to untangle, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t start then. Couldn’t at least try to help him understand. 

With some finagling, she managed to turn him around, to lie him down on their bed, as she used the Force to undo the long zipper down the back of her gown. She let it slide to the ground, not all that concerned about it, too keen watching the amazement and desire unfurl on her lover’s face as he stared at her, open mouthed, without a scrap of clothing on her. 

“Your turn,” she said, offering up the words with a smile, stepping closer so that she could work at the buckle of his trousers. He stripped his shirt off and threw it to the side, and soon there was nothing between them, skin pressed to skin, as she let him guide her down and onto her back, fluffing up the pillow underneath her head. She smiled, touched at the thought, and reached one hand up to stroke the side of his face. He leaned into the movement, closing his eyes and letting loose a deep, shuddering breath. 

How long they stayed like that didn’t matter, didn’t bother her any, because he needed it, just as he’d needed her kisses pressed to his scar, and he needed the adoration and love that thrummed through their bond, feeding the heat growing in his cheeks. When he did pull away, it was only to situate himself between her legs, sliding into her so slowly she thought she might go mad from wanting. She didn’t push him, though, knew better than that, and instead she let out a low keen of pleasure when he bottomed out within her. One of her hands found his, working their fingers together as he slid out at the same, languid pace, before he pushed right back in. She canted her hips upwards to meet his stroke, delighting in the way he groaned her name at the sensation. This was perfect, this was right between them. They took their time, his mouth descending to her breasts to pay attention to them every so often, his hips maintaining that same slow, deep rhythm that made her mouth water for more, while she moaned his name and whispered adoration in his ear. 

She might’ve said he didn’t need the ego boost if she didn’t feel him trembling above her from the weight of keeping himself together. He’d tipped his head down again, keeping his expression unreadable and his eyes shut tight to keep her from seeing the emotion in his expression, and she used her spare hand to cup his chin. 

“Want me on top?” she murmured, hoping it might take some pressure off. When he nodded, it was all too easy to flip him onto his back. She pressed her body along his, rolling her hips and gyrating slowly, keeping the languid pace he’d done so well at maintaining it was a wonder he wasn’t exhausted yet. 

She turned back to look at him, and kissed her way down his chest, feeling him begin to unravel at the seams. There was little to be done but to let it happen. As their pleasure began to build, transforming into a crest, a wave shared between the both of them so powerful it threatened to knock the air from Rey’s lungs, she felt his tight grip on his control waver all the more. 

“It’s alright. You’re safe,” she promised. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” 

She watched as the dam broke, and tears streamed down his eyes, body trembling, as her hands took his and squeezed, fingers threaded together as she held on for dear life. Her very existence might’ve depended on it and she still wouldn’t have let him go for anything. As he came apart beneath her she repeated the phrase over and over, a mantra, a promise she wanted to tattoo on his rib cage so he’d never forget it. 

His trembling turned to shivers, which transformed to the deep vibrations of a groan as she picked up speed with his changing mood. Emotion flooded freely between them, and she rode the sensation, picking up what he wanted, how he wanted and needed it, as she went, so that their orgasm built up together. Her hips gyrated against his as one of his hands moved to grip her waist, hoisting himself up so he could further wrap that arm around her and kiss her until she lost track of her very name. Their world dissolved to passion, to sensation, to the push and pull of the bond between them that tethered them together. When Rey came it was with his name on her lips, urging him to follow her right afterwards. He spilled into her without so much as a second word, his eyes wide, pupils blown. She didn’t dare break the connection, holding his gaze as her pace slowed, her hands massaging the tension in his shoulders, stretching upwards to tangle in his hair and tug him down for a kiss when the aftershocks had passed through them. 

They collapsed on their sides, still kissing, her legs still wrapped around him, and somehow she had a feeling, a good feeling, that they would be alright. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vist me on [tumblr here. ](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


End file.
